Steven Universe War Of The Snake People : Diamondback's Revenge
by TopherK
Summary: In the beginning, White Diamond was not the first. She was part of a perfect being called Diamond. But Diamond split. And then there was White the younger, and there was Black Diamond the elder. White never hated fusion, she yearn for it. To be back with Black. That was until she found out the reason Black unfused. Black fell in love with an organic. Crotalus of the Sneeple...
1. Snekk Slayer

There is a reason why White has no court. Has no army. They have all left. All the Court of White have left Homeworld. Left to fight a crusade against the greatest threat of Gemkind. The Snake People. The Sneeple. Defilers of Gem kind, and their leader Crotalus. Slayer of Black Diamond. Elder sister to White Diamond. Half the being callled Perfect Diamond. Mother of gemkind.

...

Far Away In Sector Twelve.

A lone Peridot arrives on a Warp Pad on a planet at the very edge of her colony. She is a first generation Peridot. Tall and regal filled with intelligence, unlike those third generation midget clods that had to be fitted with Limb Enhancers.

She hated looking at them. Imperfect versions of herself. She was glad that she was far from Homeworld now. At least she didn't have to deal with those midget clods.

She taps on her communicator in order to contact the Terraformers sent to this planet in order to prepare a new Kindergarten. It is a frozen wasteland of a planet covered in ice. But underneath it, there is a rich mineral sea of deposits. A perfect place for a Lapis Lazuli to work with. In fact there are already three Lapis sent to this planet to work on turning a certain patch into an ideal Kidnergarten site.

But strangely all contact has been lost with them since a month ago. Another Peridot, a second generation one had been sent here. She too had failed to report in. This perplexed and annoyed her superior, who decided to finally come here herself.

After a moment of trying to make contact with the gem base, all she got was static reply. The Peridot was furious.

"Stupid cold. She probably doesn't know how to operate the communication device. I can't believe she's a Peridot too. The Lapisses, I understand but a Peridot? Oh Stars what would generation 4 be like if this continues," the Peridot grumbled to herself.

Unable to contain her frustration, the Peridot decided to travel to the base. Surely it was a breach of protocol for a superior to go to a subordinate, but the Peridot has enough. Her second generation subordinate will be getting more than an earful when she was through with them. And she would report the incompetent Lapisses to Blue Diamond herself. They would be bubbled for a certain amount of time for sure.

Together with her Plug Robonoids she braved a blizzard that was heading her way.

She was supposed to be assigned to meet a group of gems, Terra formers to update her on the condition of the site which the Kindergarten was that be set up.

It was supposed to be a straight forward assignment. How could a couple of supposedly professional gems messed it up.

Peridot was preplexed and angry.

Her betector begun to beep wildly. They were nearing the station. In the midst of the blinding blizzard she noticed a dark spherical silhouette object in front of her.

"Must be a Boulder," she said to herself squinting.

But as she closed in about metre or so, the object came into her full visibility. She gave startled yelp. It was the remains of a huge Plug Robonoid, split at its sides.

"Stars! Those clumsy clods must have damaged the robonoid and left it in the cold," she muttered stepping into a puddle of green liquid flowing out of the robonoid.

Gritting her teeth in disgust, she took a few steps back trying to shake off the goo of her leg, wishing in that moment she wish she had limb enhancers.

But being a Gen one gem, she was tall as an agate, and her magnetic powers were as formidable and planet influencing as a Lapis had with water. So there were a few things in the known galaxy that would threaten her.

As jump around moving in a funny one legged kick dance sort of way, her leg caught on something potruding out of the snow, which made her tumble backwards into the cold sinking blanket of white.

"Bah!" she shouted, spitting out the snow from her mouth. She turned to the object that she had trip on and swore in Gem. Protruding our of the ground, like a tiny green skull was the broken form of a flask robonoid.

"Another one damaged? What are these clods doing ?" The Peridot fumed. She picture herself punishing the gems herself and it gave her a certain relaxed glee. Taking a deep breath, the corners of her lips turn upward into an unsettling smile, before muttering towards the gems that were at the station.

She was just a stone throw away from the entrance of the underground station. The thought of clobbering the incompetent gems with metal objects spurred her on. The blizzards blinding gust was shielded by the canopy set up at the main entrance of the station, so she could see the main hatch door clearly. And to her utter outrage the pile of strewn flask robonoids on the walkway. Peridot blew her gasket.

"Are you gems just just insane super clods?! These robonoids cost a significant amount of resources. More valuable them any of you super clods," she yelled into the communicator, caring not if they could hear.

The sound of static did not deter her from her angry rant.

As she slammed her fist hard in the doors control panel it open slowly to show a ransacked inside.

Too angry to realise the ransacked conditions of the base. That gems weren't the only ones inside.

It was then that the Peridot realised that perhaps the gems were not the only ones inside the base.

Drip, drip, drip.

Something gooey, slowly dripped from the ceiling of the lab onto the gem's.

"What in Homeworld is this," she said startled.

Wiping the goo off her visor, she realised it was some sort of mucus like substance.

There was a strange hissing coming from above her.

A hissing like sound, like hot gas escaping a crystal ship.

She slowly turned upwards to see what was causing this leakage.

A pair of slit like eyes stared back at her, connected to a reptilian like jaw that salivated as it eyed it's prey.

"Oh stars!" Peridot screeched as the beast lunged at her.

It was surprisingly strong for an organic creature, as it tried to snap at her gem.

This panicked the Peridot even more.

"It know my weakness, but how!" she thought to herself. With little effort the creature pinned her arms on the floor.

"What are you?" the Peridot cried.

The creature didn't answered and went straight for the gem. One snap of it's jaw and the Peridot felt a surge of pain course throughout her light construct body.

Those fangs weren't made of weak bone. They were built to crush gems.

"This is it! I'm going to be shattered," the Peridot cried out in alarm.

But the creature suddenly stopped and let go. It's face twisted in pain, a greenish substance flowed out of it's back. It was wounded, and the cause of it was a white gem dagger stuck in it's side.

Howling in pain, it pulled the dagger out, and turned to face the thrower.

Though in pain, the Peridot managed to catch of glimpsed of her rescuer.

A tall white gem, which was fully armoured. Her battle visor fully activated, covering her face. Unlike a Jasper's helmet, her helmet cover her entire face. In her hand, she had a intimidating, huge crescent like sabre.

The creature hissed at the new comer. The gem just stood there unmoved by the creatures advances. Then without warning it lunged at her. With fluid like motion, as graceful as a dancer but as deadly as a scorpion, the white gem delivered a coupe de gras slicing the creatures head off.

The Peridot took in deep breathes, trying to calm herself down. Trying to make sense of the situation.

The white gem walked towards her.

"Thank you for saving me," she said.

To her shock pointed the blade towards her.

"What are you doing? I'm on you're side!" the Peridot cried out.

"What did it do to you?" The white warrior asked. Her blade nearing to the Peridot's Gem.

"What do you mean?!"

The Peridot shouted in fear.

"Did it fuse with you?"

The warrior interrogated.

"Stars no!"

"Don't lie!"

"Don't worry, she's not compromised," another voice from the cavern said.

Another white gem appeared.

Are you all White Diamonds court?!n the Peridot said excitedly.

The legendary White Diamond Court.

She had rumours they had existed. But were sent off on a mission by White to curb a threat. A threat that were said to be just an urban legend. The Snekk.

"You just met one of them," the Quartz replied.


	2. The Missing Court Of White

The court of White?

Ever since she had popped out of the kindergarten in Homeworld, the Peridot had always found it strange that White Diamond never had her own court. The only closes thing she had seen of a white gem, was White Pearl. Who acted in a very peculiar short of way. Like she was a puppet on a string. Then when Pink Diamond has returned in her new Steven form, did the truth come to the surface. That White Pearl was indeed a brainwashed Puppet under White's mind powers.

So she discounted the fact that no White Gems must have existed. If they were, they were under the control of White'S power. But here she was, surrounded by a group of white gems that appeared to be neither brainwashed or sound anything like White Diamond. They had personalities of their own, albeit very serious and military like.

The Peridot stayed in the safety off their ship, as the White Crusaders when into the caves to destroys those strange Snelk creatures.

Accompanying her was the White Agate. It was a debriefing of sorts.

"So you've never heard us? That's strange," the White Agate said.

"No. I never. White Diamond never really had a Court as long as I can remember,"

"Well I can't say I'm surprised. They were no other coloured gems when we were first sent out to crusade against the Snekk. But I'm just surprised that My Diamond never mentioned anything about us," the Agre said slightly offended.

"Well, you see White Diamond has been very seclusive as long as I can remember. No gem has ever met her. In fact she hides in her White ship all the time. At first we thought it was because she needed to conserve power to stop Homeworld from falling apart. I only saw her once, when she came out, with my Diamond, Blue, and Yellow to attack earth. The reason was because Pink Diamond had been shattered," the Peridot explained.

"Pink shattered?!" The Agate said in anguish.

"We were there when she popped out of the ground. She was the last one which was created by White,"

"Wait, you guys were at there? But that was before all the other gems were made,"

"Yes. Not just Pink, but Blue and Yellow. After all we were the first court,"

The Peridot was surprised.

"Stars. How old are you?!"

"The youngest of us, is at least a few million years old," the Agate said wryly.

This was a shocking revelation to the Peridot. An original Court which White Diamond had never mentioned about. Come to think of it, White never talked to any gem at all, except the other Diamonds. And it was not until Pink Or Steven arrived that she finally came out of her shell. She has so many questions to ask the Agate, but before she could do it, a loud voice boomed from the corner of the room.

"Who or what shattered Pink,"

It was the tall White Gem warrior that has rescued her. The gem's voiced quivered with a vindication fury.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I want finish. It's not like that. Pink wasn't really shattered," the Peridot tried to explained.

"What do mean? You said the Diamonds left because Pink had been shattered. So what really happened?" the tall warrior demanded.

The Agate stood up, and gave a gem salute to the warrior. This had to be the lead gem of the group the Peridot observed.

"Moonstone, please let her complete her story. We would never get to the bottom of this if you keep interrupting,"

"Very well. Do continue," the armoured Gem said.

So the Peridot began to recount the incident of the Rose Quartz rebellion all the way to the arrival of the Crystal gems on Homeworld.

As she recounted the story of how Pink in her new form, called Steven, and the Crystal Gems with an earthling called Connie arrived, she noted a look of horror on the Agate's face. As though she was extremely aghast with the fact that Pink had a more organic form.

Before she could continued, Moonstone swing her blade violently onto the ground.

"Enough! I've heard enough!"

The Peridot stood back terrified at Moonstones sudden outburst. Moonstone suddenly stood up, and pointed her blade at the already terrified Peridot.

"Swear to me that you are telling the truth. If this is slander you speak off, I will shatter you myself!"

"It's true, every thing I said is true. This Steven I speak of is an organic new form of Pink Diamond," the Peridot said shaking.

The Agate stood up, visibly shaken by the revelation.

"No, no you're wrong. If what you're saying is true, this Steven isn't an organic form of Pink. She, no he is an offspring of the organic Greg and Pink,"

"In otherwise an abomination brought forth from a disgusting fusion," Moonstone said, her voice quivering with rage.

"I used to think so too. But after Steven arrived, things changed for the good," the Peridot explained hoping to pacify the situation.

These gems thought like White Diamond, before she met Steven. A little old fashion, and against fusion. But once they heard about the positive change that has happened, she was sure they too would understand.

"Please let me finish," the Peridot said, quickly recounting all the events that led to all the Diamonds heading to earth to reverse the corruption.

She ended with the joyous news that the Diamonds were all together again.

"So you see, even White Diamond has changed her stand fusion now," the Peridot said satisfied.

She expected the Moonstone, to lower her sword after her tale. It was time for a change after all. Instead the Peridot felt a sharp pain, as Moonstone trusted forward, shoving her sword into the Peridot's side.

"Why?!" she cried in dismay as dissappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving only her girl triangular gem on the ground

"Why?" the Moonstone said, picking up the Peridot's gem.

She opened her visor to reveal a gem with a huge scare on her face. Bringing the poof gem closer, she said in a voice that shook with millennia or suppressed rage

"Because creatures like this Steven were the very reason we were sent out to the remotest part of the galaxy in the first place,"


	3. Homeworld Invasion

The Peridot gasps, as light that was reforming into her limbs dissapitated. She collapsed on all fours as she hit the ground with her newly form body.

"Welcome back. Sorry about General Moonstone's outburst," a familiar voice greeted the Peridot.

She turned to see the White Agate seated cross legged in front of her. They were in some sort of holding facility. Beside the Agate was some sort of drone. It looked like a pentagonal flask robonoid which floated.

"What is wrong with your superior?! What did she attack me!"

"It's because of what you said about my Diamond,"

"White Diamond?"

"Yes,"

There was moment of silence before the Agate continues her interrogation.

"Was the story you said true?" the Agate asked.

The Peridot nodded furiously.

"Every bit of it,"

"Even the part where Pink became this thing called Steven?"

"Yes," the Peridot replies infuriated that her words were doubted.

The Agate turned to the probe which was hovering beside her.

"Is she lying?"

The probe hummed with a sound of a thousand processors.

After a while it replied in a robotic voice.

"Negative. There is no indication that the Peridot X29 is hiding information,"

The Agate eyebrow creased at the statement. Something was bothering her.

She turned to the Peridot.

"So it's true, that White Diamond has accepted the organic fusion that was one Pink?" White Agate asked. Her voice was shaky.

"Yes. It's true. White Diamond even visited Steven's planet.

There was a look of disbelief in the Agate's eyes.

"She even left Homeworld?! After all these years. And for a diamond organic offspring,"

"What's an offspring?" the Peridot asked confused.

"Something organics do to multiply their numbers," the Agate replied.

The Peridot still looked confused.

The Agate sighed.

"It's when a male and female organic mate, and somehow a part of themselves combines and creates a new life form,"

The peridot's face lighten up.

"Like fusion?"

The Agate narrowed her eyes.

"It's much worse. Because when a gem undergoes it, the gem dies, while the organic lives on,"

The Peridot gasped.

"You mean shattered?"

"No. The gem remains intact but the mind of the gem is no more. In fact a new being takes over, replacing the host gem with a little organic and a little gem," the Agate explained.

"So that's what happen to Pink," the Peridot said with sudden realisation.

"So how did it happen? Why did White Diamond accept this Steven?"

"Well I'm not really sure. But from what I heard, the Steven defeated White Diamond,"

Agate's eyes widen with horror.

"It's just as we hypnotise. Offspring posses strength far more superior than the parents,"

She muttered something to the probe which emitted a beeping sound.

"Was White Diamond forced to submit to Steven? Was there any signs that he brainwashed her, using his powers?" the Agate said.

The Peridot rubber her chin thoughtfully.

"Now come to think of it, it was a bit strange. That sudden change to White. But I can't really tell. What I do know is, that I've never seen White Diamond so happy before,"

For a moment there was a flash of rage on the Agate's face but it was quickly replaced with concern.

"Perhaps my Diamond is under the power of this Steven. It would not be surprising. After all White Diamond can control the mind. And Pink Diamond can manipulate emotions. Her offspring's power would be far more superior," the Agate said.

The Peridot raised her hand. Her curiosity was piqued.

"How do you know so much about this concept of offsprings?" she asked.

The Agate sighed.

"It's thanks to our many battles with the Snekk that we do know more than we should,"

There was a pause, as the Agate struggled to continue her story.

"Those things you saw earlier. Those eggs. They are offspring of Snekk and gem," the Agate said biting her lip.

The Peridot recalled the earlier horrors she had witness.

"The eclipsoid objects which harboured those abominations?"

"Yes. Those are offspring. The inborn babies of the reptilian Snekk. Our greatest enemies. Those eggs we seek out and destroy harbour future gem Snekk warriors," the Agate explained.

"It's like a kindergarten. Only a Kindergarten where gems are being harvested!!!" the Peridot said, closing her mouth.

"This is horrible," she said in, her stomach having a funny feeling. It was though everything in her gut wanted to come out all at once.

"Harvesting is considered merciful to what the gems are subjected to. The forced fusion, I hear is no kind of dance. The gems are treated the same way a male Snekk would treat a female. The difference is the use of brute force," the Agate said, with narrowed eyes.

The Peridot covered her ears with both her hands.

"Please said it isn't true! Please say it isn't,"

"Unfortunately it is. So I cannot imagine how powerful is the organic male that could defeat as diamond such as Pink and use her as an incubator for this Steven creatures of his," the Agate said with a shudder.

"The male organic goes by the name of Greg. Greg Universe," the Peridot blurted out.

The Agate looked to her, and nodded with approval.

"Such a presumptuous name. He thinks he is the universe itself. I'll make sure our forces are made aware of this monster called Greg. We may have a fight on our hands,"

"A fight? What do you mean?" The Peridot asked puzzled.

The Agate looked at the Peridot with fierce determination.

"Homeworld has been invaded. White Diamond has been defeated, and now Steven rules over them all. If anything we have to return to Homeworld and defeat the forces of this new Snekk hybrid called Steven, and the warlock Greg,"

The Peridot shook her head.

"Correction. Greg is not a Snekk. His a human from earth,"

The Agate's eyes widen.

"Are you saying there are now more than one organic species capable of subjugating gems to the creation of offspring?"

The Peridot nodded.

"It would appear to be so. But it all makes sense now. The sudden change to White Diamond, and the sudden change to allow fusion to be acceptable on Homeworld. The Diamonds are under this Steven's control," the Peridot said.

The Agate gave the Peridot a pat on her shoulder.

"General Moonstone will be pleased. We will gather our armies and head to Homeworld,"

The Peridot's eyes widen with fear.

"We are going to war with Homeworld? But there is no way one court can beat three others,"

The Agate shook her head.

"I wouldn't worry about the Blue, Yellow or Pink courts,"

"Why not? They have starships that number in the thousands," the Peridot explained.

The Agate gave her a smile.

"The Court of White was always the largest,"

As on cue, there was a great rumbling sound. The roof above their room opened to show the sky above them.

The Peridot gasped at the sight she saw above her.

Blinding White battleships, filled the sky above her. Their number so numerous, the Peridot had a hard time differentiating them and the stars around them.

"We number in the millions," the Agate said proudly. She gave a salute, and a white figure jumped down from one of the largest ships.

It was Moonstone.

"General, we are ready to return to Homeworld," the Agate said.

The huge gem nodded.

"Good. My blade thrist for earthling blood,"


	4. General Moonstone

White Agate was tired. So, so, so tired. She was never meant to be made to be a soldier. But after her Diamond had instructed them to leave Homeworld to join the Crusade agains the Snekk, she had been fighting ever since. In fact all of the court of White had become hardened soldiers. It didn't matter be in a Sapphire, a Topaz, or even an Opal.

She had lost many of her friends to the Snekk. Luckily for her, their unit was led by the most valiant and brilliant gem General that had ever fought the Snekkk. The enigmatic White Moonstone.

A tall and elegant looking gem, Moonstone always had her battle visor activated no matter where she went. Unlike a Jasper's helmet, Moonstone's helmet covered her entire face. Only a single line which were eye holes was the only opening of her helmet. She also was dress in White Gem armour which she never deactivated. It was a peculiar trait which made Moonstone stand out from the other Gem Generals. Some say it was due to a sense of intense paranoia that Moonstone harboured. She had her armour on all the time, so that in case of a Snekkk ambush she would be ready. Others say she was a badly scared gem, due to her battles, so she always had her helmet on to cover face. But whatever the reason this did not hide the fact that she was the Gem General that you wanted in a fight against the Snekkkk. Period.

Although working with Moonstone was never easy. She had an obsessive drive to hunt down Snekkk. And she was very good at it. This was the reason that the other gems gave her a nickname. The Snekkk Slayer.

But tonight she was not obsessing about hunting the Snekkk.

Tonight she sharpened her blade, for these new beast called humans. And they would pay for what they did to Pink Diamond.

And if they hurry they would be able to save the other three Diamonds before they met the same fate as Pink and Black.


	5. The Undying Greys

The Peridot had been summoned to the command room. She had been called to face the White Gem General Moonstone.

Her previous with Moonstone feel her with an unrelenting terror. Was she going to be poofed or worse, shattered.

"Greetings General Moonstone," the Peridot said giving the armoured giant of a gem a salute. Surrounding her were other White soldiers. Most of them Quartz.

Though not as tall as a Diamond, the Peridot felt as intimidated standing in front of any of the Diamonds.

Moonstone turned around, this time no blade was drawn.

"I heard the information you shared with Agate was rather useful. You seem to know much about the current situation in Homeworld,"

"Yes. Of course I do. I'm a Peridot after all," she replied not sure if it was a component or a statement.

"The situation is quite dire than what you told us," Moonstone said grimly.

"How so?" the Peridot asked rather puzzled.

"We've recently received a galactic broadcast from Homeworld on the Diamond line. Only it wasn't from any of the three remaindering Diamonds. It was from the Steven creature,"

"What?!" the Peridot said in surprise.

"It seems he has undone the work of the Diamonds. Disbanded the colonies, liberated the planets, and declared peace accross the universe," Moonstone stated.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" the Peridot replied.

Laughter erupted from the Quartz soldiers.

"A good thing? A good thing?! It will be, if you're a Snekkk!!! They've left the entire galaxy wide open for the very thing we were fighting to keep at bay!" Moonstone snarled,

The Agate emerged from behind one of the soldiers.

"Obviously Steven is working for the Snekk. I wouldn't be surprised if his father Gregg is one of the Greys,"

"Greys?" the Peridot asked, perplexed.

The Agate summoned her probe and let it shoot a holographic projection up towards her.

It showed an array of organic beings from different planets. Among them were Snekkks, and humans. But one thing different about them was that all these creatures were a single colour. The colour grey.

"When a gem as powerful as a Diamond creates an offspring, it's child has certain abilities that can affect organics. One of it is granting other organics the ability of the gem. And among these advantages is to be like us gems. Ageless, and eternal. As unchanging as the stars. The leader of the Snekkk, the vile Diamondback has this ability. The ability to give an immortality to organics. All he wants in return is their sworn loyalty. I'm not really sure how the ability is given, but what I do know is the organics skin colour will turn grey. These organics are a nightmare to battle. Unlike gem hybrids, they don't have weak spots. And they can blend in with their kind, even ruling from the shadows, controlling dynasty after dynasty of these short lived organics. This was one of the reason why we conquered colonies. To stop the Snekkk from growing stronger," Agate explained.

The Peridot's eyes widen with shock.

"Oh Stars. The Steven has his own version of Greys! I've seen them. Both earth creatures. One a human named Lars, the other I'm not really sure how to describe it," the Peridot said, trying to walk on all fours.

"So it has begun. Steven already knows how to make use of this ability. I daresay, if given time he would turn the earth into his own army of Pinks. Greys are already hard enough to deal with. Now with Pinks they may outnumber us soon," the Agate said despairing. She sat down on the ground.

The Peridot followed.

"I have a question. How is it that the leader of the Snekkk is able to grant this ability to organics? Are all gem hybrids able to do this?" the Peridot asked,

The Agate shook her head.

"Of course not. We would be doomed if all could. Only a Diamond level hybrid can do this," she explained.

"Wait, a diamond level hybrid? But that's impossible. The only hybrid is Steven. And he turns organics pink," the Peridot replied.

The Agate looked at her in surprised. Even Moonstone turn towards the Peridot.

"Wait, you don't know?" the Agate asked in shock.

"Know what?"

"That the leader of the Snekkkk is the son of a Diamond," Moonstone said, her voice thundering.

"A diamond? Which Diamond?" the Peridot replied, genuinely puzzled.

The Agate looked at the Peridot stunned.

"Surely my Diamond did not hide this from all of you?"

Before the Peridot could answer, Moonstone answered.

"The most ancient Diamond, existing admist the Chaos. Black Diamond,"


	6. Black And White

"No way…. A Black Diamond?!" the Peridot voiced in shock.

"Yes, just as day exist with night, light and dark, White Diamond always had a sister, Black Diamond," the Agate replied.

"So who is the eldest? White I supposed? Don't tell me it was Black?" Peridot asked in urgent excitement. Her earlier stance of fear completely forgotten.

"Neither. The first Gem or rather Gems that appeared came as a fusion," Agate replied slowly.

"A fusion? You mean White and Black were fused together when they first appeared?"

"Indeed. They were fused together as the Ultimate Fusion. A perfect Colourless Diamond of perfect beauty,"

"But White hates fusions," Peridot replied.

"Yes she does. But our Diamond has a perfectly good reason for that I assure you," Agate replied.

"Did she hate being fused together with Black Diamond?" Peridot asked curiously.

Agate shook her head.

"Far from it. She was her happiest in that fusion with Black. In fact they stayed as a fusion for countless milenia, forming both the first of the courts. Black and White," Moonstone explained.

"There was a black court too?" Peridot said in surprised.

Agate nodded.

"You were part of it weren't you?" Peridot asked with a new found awe for her superior.

Moonstone, and Agate one of the first few gems who were with White since the beginning of the gem race.

"Yes, back then everything was different. Under the rule of the Diamond who was neither White or Black. We just called her The Diamond. And Diamond cared for all Diamonds, both of proper colours and off colours,"

There was a look of disgust Peridot's face.

"Off colours were accepted in gem society?"

Agate gave a bitter smile.

"Yes, they were. For you see the Black Diamond side of The Diamond seem to have a soft spot for things that were imperfect. While White was a proper and elegant Diamond, Black was the opposite of White. This was the conflict that White and Black had from within,"

"So they unfused because of the off colours?"

"No. White tolerated this side of Black. In fact it didn't bother her at all. As The Diamond, White was complete and couldn't care less about off colours. In fact Black'personality complemented Whites,"

"How was she like? This Black Diamond?" Peridot asked.

"The closes Diamond I can compare Black with was, all three of the coloured Diamonds. She had the order and logic of Yellow, yet the nurturing instincts of Blue. And she was as accepting and explorative as Pink ," Agate answered. There was a certain lingering of sadness in her voice when she said that.

"Were the off colours the reason they unfused?" Peridot asked.

"No. It was more severe than that," Agate replied grimly.

"What was it?"

"Black Diamond fell in love,"

"What! How could she. The fusions between two diamonds are perfect. No other Gem could match that!"

"It wasn't another Gem,"

Peridot was dumbstruck. What kind of being could rival the splendor of a diamond and take the affections of Black from White.

"It was the same organic creatures that we are fighting," Moonstone spoke finally with disgust.

"No," Peridot said in defiant denial.

"No. Are you saying it's a Sneekkk?"

Moonstone nodded, her mask could not disguise her anguish.

"A Snekk Chieftain named Crotalus,"

"When the universe was young, Diamond as one was happy, exploring the young universe. She left her courts to take care of Homeworld. She noticed that some planets had organic life. And this fascinated her. That besides herself, there were other sentient creatures. But these organics had a sad defect. They had a very limited timespan. After that they would expire, and return to the ground they came from.One part of Diamond, wanted to know more about these strange organics. The other part, was disgusted and wanted to stay away. The conflict in Diamond was so great it caused a strange change within Diamond. She begun to crack. She thought she would crack apart and become like the organics, disintegrating into the dust which they came from. This was not to be though. Instead she split apart. The part that saw itself above the organics, and the other part that wanted to explore these creatures," Agate explained.

"Of course White didn't approve. She was afraid of losing the only sister she had. She couldn't accept the fact that Black chose an organic over her. So she begun to become a perfectionist. Everything in Homeworld had to be perfect. Proper. Orderly. Perhaps Black would see this, and come back, realising how imperfect organics were. White also hated fusion. They reminded her of happier times with Black. And most of all she hated organics for taking away Black," Agate continued. As time went by, Black visited Homeworld less and less. This worried White. Then one day, Black visited us with a strange bulge in her abdomen. White sense something was wrong. That Black seem to be weaker. And whatever was inside was growing stronger," Agate paused unable to continue the story.

"Back then we couldn't understand what a mother was. And what Black had was not an infection but an offspring. White didn't see it that way. She knew Black was fading but couldn't explain why. And argument broke up, and Black left Homeworld for the last time," Agate explained.

Finally Moonstone broke the silence.

"Black was foolish. I don't care if she was a Diamond or not. If only she knew, if only she had know that the thing inside of her would become the scourge of Gem kind. That accursed Diamondback!!!"


	7. Destruction Of Vipra

"Do you want to know about a history long forgotten? About a gem war that far preceded earths? Well let me tell you how we the White Diamond court were ordered to leave Homeworld nine hundred thousand years ago," Moonstone said continuing the tale where the Agate had left off.

"The only way to convince Black to come back was to do something drastic. So she order us, her strongest warriors to invade the Snekk clan. If Black could see how inferior the Snekk were to the Gems, perhaps she would have a change of heart," Moonstone said, as she tapped the hilt of her blade on the cold, semi transparent panel of the ships main control panel.

"It was simple. The Snek a tribal race would be caught off guard and be decimated. They used spears and arrows made of wood. What could it do even to the weakest of the gems. Even a defective Pearl would be able to take on their strongest warriors. White Diamond order were simple. Invade and cleanse the organic infestation off planet Vipra. And most important of all find the Snekkk Chief Crotalus and terminate him with extreme prejudice," she continued.

"Did the White Court emerge victorious," the Peridot asked, now deeply engaged with the tale.

The tapping of Moonstone's hilt stopped. With a lighting fast fluid motion, she drew out her sword and flashing it before the startled Peridot.

"We did. This blade was instrumental in bringing the Snekk Chieftain's vitals to a stop,"

The Peridot gulped.

"But it wasn't easy. The extermination turned out to be a terrible battle. We lost a few of the finest gems that day," the Moonstone continued admiring her blade.

"What? I thought you said the Snekkk were just tribal creatures with no advance weaponary," the Peridot questioned in surprised.

"They were. But the Court of Black was not," Moonstone replied, stabbing the blade into the ground.

"What?!! It was an all out gem war?" the Peridot replied.

"Yes. Gems fighting gems. Sister shattering each other. And for what? To defend the lives of organics that last no longer than a fraction of a Kindergarten gems lifetime. Traitors all of them," the Moonstone growled. Smoke begun to seethe through her visor, making her appearance appear more monster like than gem.

"We had the advantage of surprise that day, and the Court of Black were well unprepared. We could have one, if it wasn't for Black's newest ability,"

"What ability is that?" the Peridot said, her heart beating wondering what sort of power an ancient Diamond would have.

Moonstone began once again tapping the hilt of her sword on the control panel. It made a repetitive echo that ran down the hallway, like the sound of a ticking clock.

"I saw it myself. Black crying for the fallen Chieftain. The sister of White, shedding tears for an organic. But when those tears touched the chieftain something terrifying happened. The Snekk's skin that was once green, turn a colour that rivalled the blackest of nights. And then with a gasped our foe came back to life. What made it worse was that he was different. Stronger. And he shared some of Black's abilities,"

The Peridot's eyes glimmered with a certain realisation.

"The Steven has similar abilities,"

The tapping stopped, and the Moonstone nodded.

"Yes. That ability is displayed in Diamond ranking hybrids. We have come to label it Reanimation,"

She swung the blade hard and chipped the side of a pillar.

"The Chieftain reborned now into pure black Snekk who calls himself Crotalus Cerberus. From then on, the Court of White found themselves at the losing end of the battle. Snekkk's we had slain, only came back stronger. Thus the Black Sneekk tribe was born. No longer as temporary as organics, they shared the same eternal like traits like us gems. Black Adder, Black Mamba, and their who have emerged from that war, have become to us like a plague,"

"You mean they still live?" Peridot said, looking absolutely terrified, like a child hearing for the first time that a monster lived under their bed.

"What do you think?" Moonstone replied, offering no comfort.

"But if they won, why didn't we at Homeworld hear about them,"

Moonstone gave a chuckled. Peridot wished, she did not, as it send a shiver up to her gem.

"Because we drove them back to the deepest darkest corners of the galaxy. We shattered their Homeworld, Vipra,"

The Peridot's eyes widen.

"Stars how you do it?"

"With the Judgement," Moonstone replied.

"The Judgement? What kind of weapon is that?" the Peridot asked.

The Agate shifted uncomfortably.

"All I can say is that it inspired the creation of clusters to be used a super weapons," she said.

Moonstone gave her a look, which made the Agate reveal no more.

"I bet it was the first cluster ever. The shards of both the court of the sisters of White and Black buried down in the Vipra planet?" The Peridot said.

"You're a perceptive gem. But no, the Judgment is far more powerful than any fusion," the Agate said.

"It's one of the reasons why White does not allow mixed fusions. She is disgusted by it, and the same time fears it," she added.

The sound of Moonstone's hilt slamming onto the control panel, indicated to the Agate that she was revealing far to much.

She hesitantly put her hand to her lips. But by now the Peridot's curiosity was far from satisfied.

"Tell me more," she begged.

The Agate a little wiser shook her head.

"That is enough about the Judgement. With it we destroyed the Snekk Homeworld. But what we did not expect was a retaliation. An assault from the court of Black on Homeworld," she said.


	8. Invasion Of The Court Of Black

"We were completely caught off guard when the the court of Black arrived armed with the strength of the Snekkk armada. We fought back hard, and were pushing back. Finally Black made an appearance at the battlefield. It was what White was waiting for. She too entered the battlefield. It was a battle that is still edged in the back of our memories. Flashes of bright white light and choking shadows as dark as a black hole. They fought for days but Black was weakening. The egg inside was about hatch. Despite her weakness, Black was powerful. In fact White might have lost, if it was not for a slip of a moment that a pang of pain seized Black," the Agate paused, before looking towards Moonstone.

"If it was not for our braved general, who had seized the opportunity and attacked the gem located on Black's back, we would have lost," she said, looking at the general with the admiration that would have rivalled a Diamond.

The Peridot gasped.

"You defeated Black,"

The Moonstone shook her head.

"No, I only jumped in the opportunity. She was already weaken considerably by White,"

"But that was what made us emerge victorious," the Agate declared proudly.

"The battle yes. The war no. My blow was of little effect though," The Moonstone said staring into her blade.

"Nonsense. It cracked Black Diamond! If you had not done it, our milenial long war with the Snekkk would have taken a turn for the worse," the Agate reminded.

"What do you mean?" The Peridot asked.

"It's simple. A cracked gem is not whole. Unable to use it's full power. The wound that Moonstone delivered to Black Diamond was passed on to her child,"

"You mean Diamondback has a crack gem?"

"Yes. Ever wonder why he hides in the darkness of space? Never to invade Homeworld. It would be different if Black's gem was whole. A very different story," Moonstone said with a tone of paranoia.

"Well there is no known way to heal a crack gem," the Peridot said confidently.

"I hope not," Agate replied.

"How is Homeworld by the way?" she asked.

"It's changed. Very different from when you left it,"

"Does our Diamond continue our mission in the expansion of gemkind and eradication of the organic plague,"

Peridot shook her head.

"We've stopped. We've liberated most of our colonies. What we've done in the past. It's genocide," the Peridot explained.

A cold and deadly silence fell on the room.

"Genocide? Genocide?" Moonstone repeated. Her voice was as chilly as the room itself.

"How strange. Isn't it part of Gem culture to terraform planets and destroy organic life so Gem kind may thrive?" She asked in a calculated tone.

"It was, until Steven said that this was wrong," the Peridot explained. She almost regretted her words, as the blade in Moosntones hand pointed towards her.

She turned and walk towards the Peridot who trip and feel backwards in fright. Smoke seem to smoke out of the Moonstones visor adding to the Peridot terror.

"Wait, please I'll help you get Homeworld back," the Peridot said.

The Moonstone did not stop, but move forward. Slowly, intentionally, and deadly.

"Wait please!" The Peridot shouted as she saw the the blade swing downwards.

The green gem closed her eyes expecting to be shattered.

But nothing happen. The blade had stop inches away from the Agate ther had come between.

"Explained," the Moonstone said coldly, to the kneeling Agate.

"General, you are like a Diamond to us. So please spare this worthless gem. I assure you she can be useful in our liberation of Homeworld,"

The Peridot crept beside the Agate. She gave the Moonstone a Diamond's salute.

"Yes, Ill pledge loyalty to you, Moonstone,"

Moonstone pulled back her blade.

"You swear loyalty not to me, but to gem kind," she said as she turn her back in the two gems.

With a flick of her hand another sword materialised at her side. But this one was jet black.

"Our mission is to liberate gems from the organics control. Black Diamond, was the first traitor of gem kind, but apparently not the last,"


	9. Sneople, Sneople, Everywhere

Planet Earth.

Point Pleasant, West Virginia.

The terrified scream of a woman pierced the darkness of the dense forest. Two figures, a man and a woman burst out of the undergrowth like frightened deer chased by a hunter. All of a sudden the woman tripped on a root and fell facelong on the floor.

The man quickly turned around and frantically tried to get her up.

"Jane! Get up! Get up now!"the man said to the frightened woman.

"I can't Alex. I can't I think I twisted my ankle!" she whimpered.

Before he could reply a horrific screeching filled the sky. It was a unearthly sound, like the cry of an owl, gurgled with the hissing of a snake.

"Quiet now! Quiet! It's very nearby" Alex whispered pushing Jane down.

"This is all the fault of your stupid cousin Ronaldo! If he didn't ask you to come out here, we wouldn't be here, about to die," she sobbed quietly.

"If we get out of here alive, I swear I'll kill Ronaldo myself," Alex said biting his lip.

Alex Fryman was the older cousin of Ronaldo Fryman. Although he knew his beachside loving cousin to be a conspiracy theory fanatic, he always assumed that he was delusional. It was one evening that he received a particular frantic call from his least favourite cousin. Ronaldo was frantically babbling on about some new discovery he had found out. Some sort of monster sighting he believed to be alien. It coincidently happened to be near the forest which Alex stayed.

Alex a skeptic to all things supernatural had already had plans for the evening. He was to go on a date with his girlfriend Jane Richmond. Ronaldo wanted him to investigate the area which he believed was the nest of the legendary Mothman. He claimed he knew exactly where the creatures lair was, thanks to the help of some mysterious space tech.

"First Sneople, then alien rocks, and now Mothman? Go get a life Ronaldo," Alex recalled, slamming the phone at his delusional cousin. Jane so happen to enter the house at that time. Alex apologised for the hold up, and explained the whole situation to her.

To his surprised, she was the one who suggested they go to the place where Ronaldo had begged Alex to check out. After all it would be a pleasant change of plans than the usual restaurant they visited.

To cut a long story short, Ronaldo was right. Right where so many mystery hunters that visited Point Pleasant were wrong. They did find a cave of sorts. A cave filled with animal bones. Alex felt a chills down his spin believing they had come across a bear cave. That was until he tripped over the skull of a grizzly bear!

His fall had alerted something inside, which he though at first was a bat. Until he saw a pair of huge red eyes, too big for a bats looking back at them. They didn't have to think twice as they raced out of the cave, which echoed with a terrifying scream. After a terrifying sprint down the forest path, they were now here hiding from whatever it was in the cave.

"Is it gone?" Jane whispered, interrupting Alex from us own thoughts.

"I don't know," he said.

A loud rumbling was heard from the distance.

Alex looked at Jane excitedly.

"Hear that? That's the sound of a car. We are very near the road. If we creep very slowly to that way, we might reach the main road," he said.

Before he could continue, the bushes behind them rustled.

"It's here!" Jane cried out.

Alex grabbed a fallen branch and swung it like a sword.

Then a bright light shone from the bushes temporarily blinding him. It was a beam from a torchlight.

He gave a sigh of relief.

It was a woman dress in a very smart black suit and tie. She didn't seem to be from around here. He also noticed that she was wearing sunglasses, which was very peculiar as it was already night. Behind her emerged a ground of men that were dressed in similar fashion. They were too well dress for a night hike.

He paled as he noticed she was holding a gun in her right arm.

"Freeze, this is the FBI, and your are trespassing government property," she said.

"Wait! Wait! I can explain," Alex said lighting up his hands.

"We didn't know this was restricted property. We just came here on a date," he said.

"A date in the woods?"the agents raised an eyebrow.

"It's not exactly a date. We were actually trying to look for the lair of the Mothman," Jane blurted out.

Alex wanted to plant a facepalm on himself. They were definitely going to be arrested.

But all of a sudden the horrific screeching filled th sky again.

Jane gasped as she pointed to the sky.

A horrific visage of an unearhtly being swooped around as the group from far.

The couple turn to the agents who stood there with no change of emotions.

"Sighhhh, not this again," the female agent muttered.

The creature unafraid gave a final howl and swooped down. It landed just a few feet away from the agents.

Up close it's eyes were round, huge and glow a yellowish red colour. The size of dinner plates. It looks at the agents blankly.

It's skin, was a mixture of scales and feathers. The combination is reminiscent to some kind of sickly fowl that has shed almost all it's feathers.

It has a mouth that looks like the beak of an owl, but with sharp teeth like a reptile.

Just beneath the horrific beings mouth, was something that glow the colour red.

Agent Sculler gave the creature a stare that was as piercing as it's own.

"Having fun tonight aren't we Adder. You should have tried to stay hidden. Please unfused so I don't have to see you in this ridiculous form," she said.

The creature gave a howl of laughter that sounded like a a cough and hiss at the same time.

"Ridiculous you say? Or is it that this form terrifies you Sculler," it said.

Some of the men in the back gave a snigger, but they stopped when Sculler turn and glared at them.

"Very well, I'll unfuse. After all I would like to introduce myself to this wayward teenagers," it said.

A sudden bright glow emitted from the being, and the hideous reptilian owl, split apart in a blinding like. The terrified teens who were watching gasped.

In front of them was something much worse.

A creature so distrubingly grosteque that it seemed to pop out of a horror movie.

A humonoid with the head of a snake, and the body of a human. But instead of legs, it had a snakes body starting all the way from the torso. One of it's eye was glowing bright red. But it wasn't an eye. Alex realised as she stared closer that it was a gem. A red gem.

The creature noticed Jane's staring and gave her a terrifying smile.

"What's wrong girl? Haven't seen a Snake man before?" he hissed.

A frightened squawk erupted from the struggling animal, Adder was holding. It was a adult horned owl.

"So you fused with a bird?" Agent Sculler pointed out in a deadpan sort of way.

"Why yes. Thanks for the observation. I like to fuse with the local fauna every now and then. Creates diversity, and is the best way of making mass hysteria and fear. Keeps the our base safe from prying eyes. You're welcome," he remarked with a grinned.

The without warning, he pulled the frightened owl to his sharp fanged mouth, and swallowed it in a gulp.

Agent Sculler furrowed an eyebrow. An agent behind began to gag.

"And then you eat the fauna that you fuse with?"

The Adder shurgged.

"Yes my dear. Fusion makes me hungry. So does flying. Organics taste so much better when they are afraid," he said licking his lips.

Then with a burp he coughed out a bright yellow beak.

"Speaking of organics, let's see who we have for suppers. The bird didn't make quite the meal I expected. These two teenagers however," Adder licked his lips.

Jane whimpered as she hugged Alex tight to her.

Alex gripped the branch he held tighter. Would he really be able to fight this monster? And what about these FBI agents. Were they on his side? Ronaldo was right. The Sneople were real!!!

"Not tonight Adder. Our orders were clear. Keep the area clear. Human casualties will only attract more mystery seekers," she said.

"So what are we supposed to do then? Let them run to the press and tell everyone about that the government and sneople really are working together?"

"No. We promise we won't tell a single soul. Yes. They would just think we were crazy anyway," Jane begged.

"Ahhh, you're making it too easy," Adder hissed.

"Let us handle this gem hybrid," Agent Sculler said dismissing him.

Adder seemed to take offence at the comment but seeing all the agents decided to let it slide.

Sculler went over to the couple and pulled down her shades.

"If you cooperate this own't hurt," she said placing facing the two teenagers.

Alex nodded, asking Jane to cooperate as there was no escape.

"Look at my eyes," the agent commanded.

They complied but Alex wished he hadn't.

For the agents normal human eyes began to change. Her black of her irises began to dilate until they begun to cover all her whites.

Jane whimpered in terror as she noticed that the skin of the agent now turned a pasty grey colour.

She gave a horrified cry. She wasn't human.

But something strange happen. The more they stared into those pitch dark eyes, the more tired they felt. Slowly but steadily Jane's screams died down. Both her and Alex's eyes became like the reflective surface of a mirror.

"Yes. I will sleep now, and remember none of this,"

With that they both collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"Bring them to the nearest hospital. Tell them they passed out due to exhaustion in the forest," Sculler commmanded the other agents.

"Sigh, looks like I need to hunt a bear to fill me tonight. Too much fur for my liking," Adder hissed.

He gave a agitated eye to Sculler.

"So what brings you here? It's definitely not to save these two," he hissed.

Sculler put back her glasses. Her skin now an ordinary blonde colour.

"Haven't you heard? The diamonds have visited earth again,"

Adder hissed violently.

"And you just let them go off unharmed again?"

"So you suggest we go attack four Diamonds head on? Why not you try it first," Sculler scoffed.

"With the military under sneople command I don't see why not. After all aren't the anti gem weapons already developed in Roswell," Adder said thouhgtfully.

"We aren't about to start an all out intergalactic war with the forces here on earth. I had hoped that the Diamonds would have destroyed the Crystal gems for us. But it seems, Rose was Pink after all," Sculler said sounding very unhappy with the revelation.

"We should have destroyed them all during the past centuries. But no, Diamondback insisted we just monitor them," Adder hissed angrily.

"Our Diamond has his reasons. After all this is the way of the Serpentes. To rule and reign from the shadows. We've done this since the humans were still playing with bow and arrow. Best not to question it hybrid," an agent voiced out.

"Is that a threat lowly Grey? Remember you were human once. Never Serpentes like me"he said baring his fangs.

Sculler stood in between them.

"Let's try not to be like the gems and spill blood among our kind shall we,"

"Very well. Enough debating. What really brings you out here Sculler. Did you get bored trying to play babysitter to the Maheswaran girl at Space Camp did you?" he said flicking his tongue lazily.

"That is none of your concern. As long as the humans and gems pose no threat to us, we remain hidden. Just as observers. It's better that way. Easier to avoid triggering the paranoid White Diamond," Sculler said.

"Tsskkk. That old fart should have just stayed hidden in Homeworld. She was doing us a favour oppressing other gems. Your failure to contain Steven has made all of the Diamonds come here. And worse of all he stopped the Cluster from emerging. I was so looking forward to merging with it. To take control of it. It would be nice to be the next Hydra superweapon. I heard the Serpentine supercluster, Typhon is creating havoc for the White Diamond Court in space sector 11,"

"You'll have your chance yet. For now we musn't interfere. Steven may have given us an advantage after all,"

"How so?"

"Which is for the better. After all haven't you heard, the Diamonds have liberated the colonies,"

"Well now isn't this a interesting change of events. More for us then," Adder said greedily.

"Which brings us back to our topic. Diamondback has new instructions for you. You are to head to Beach City," Sculler said.

"Oh, isn't that where the human hybrid is? Is it time to finally put an end to Pink's legacy on earth once and for all?"Adder hissed excitedly.

"No. I can't believe I am saying this, but Diamondback wants you to be part of his private security. Apparently our Diamond has decided it's time for him to pay a visit to earth,"


	10. Emerald Class Invasion

Emerald was in a bad mood. She has always been that way ever since, Pink Diamond had openly declared galactic peace all throughout the galaxy. Her battleship Destiny Destroyer now floated aimlessly in the quadrant underutilised. All that destructive potential now used to do routine patrols.

But what made her mood even fouler was that she no longer had possession of her prized ship the Sin Incenerator. It was stolen by that nasty human Lars, and his group of Off Colours. She had spent the past few months hunting them, and trying to get it back. Being a warmonger the chase had given her the thrills. Lars was a worthy adversary outsmarting her at every turn. But suddenly his friend Steven, was revealed to be Pink Diamond in some strange form.

And Lars being part of Pink's was basically immune from any further threats and advances from Emerland. But what really made her fume, was that Pink personally requested for the Sun Incenerator to be given to Lars. With a forced smile plastered on her face, and a begrudging heart, Admiral Emerald agreed making peace with,... she couldn't stand the name. Lars.

Emerald had hoped the day would come Lars would fall out of Pink's favour and she could begin her chase again. For now she would wait. Begrudgingly floating around space, on border patrol duty. How she miss space battles, and planetary invasions.

A sudden buzzer rang from her intercom. It was one of her subordinates. A.

"What is it?" She said angrily.

"Ma'am this is urgent," the Nephirite said in a high pitch squeal.

Emerald gave groan.

"I swear if it's another stack of documents to sign, I'll have you transferred waste sector 29,"

"No, it's not documentation Ma'am. We've located foreign ships of unknown replacement origins heading our way,"

incene

Emerald sat straight up. She felt a mixture of concern and excitement at the same time.

"Ships? How many?"

Shot

"An armada," the Nephirite squeak timidly.

"Did they try and make contact? Do they come in peace?" Emerald said trying to sound as diplomatic as possible. But her heart was itching for a fight.

"No. They smash through all our barricades. Their heading for Homeworld,"

Emerald could have almost jumped out of her seat, swung her arm up in the air, and shouted "Yes finally" if she wasn't on the intercom. Finally some action! Her heart was as gleeful as the maniacal grin in her face.

"We've never seen ships like these before," Nephrite said.

"Show me," Emerald commanded.

The screen shot up pictures of ships that look vaguely familiar.

"They appear to be like ancient gem ships long before the first gem one. But only in design. Other parts of these ships have weapons and equipment so advance with never seen them before,"

Emerald was transfixed at the lead invading ship. It look more elegant than any ship she had ever seen. Sleek and jetlined with a almost translucent pearly white exterior, a pure white colour that reminded her of White diamond herself. If she could capture even one, it would make a great replacement for Sun Incenerator.

Where has these ships come from? Were they off colours? Or rebel gems that had been hiding all this while.

It didn't matter for Emerlad.

"What are your order Ma'am?" the Neprite squeaked.

"Shoot first and ask questions later," Emerald grinned.

Her subordinate looked confused.

"Just ATTACK!!! Were going to war baby," Emerald howled happily.


	11. The True Might Of Moonstone

The Peridot was speechless. When she had seen, Homeworld Defence Ships heading towards the White Court ships she thought it would be a tremendous fight. Perhaps some sort of hope that she could be rescued. After all the White Court's ship had rather archaic technology on them. Although other parts were made of technology even alien to her. She had expected a close fight. Perhaps casualties on both sides with heavy damages. Something that would at least deter the court of White from attacking Homeworld under the pretense of rescuing the Diamonds from Steven. But this, this was a wipeout. Whatever technological advance warships Homeworld's defence had, were now floating debris around the asteroid belt that they had flown in.

She wondered how many of the gems she knew were in those ships that had just challenged Moonstone's armada. It wasn't just the strange technology the court of white had that ensured the victory. It was their leader herself, Moonstone. Although the Peridot was not well verse in battle tactics, it didn't take an expert to guess whose battle tactics were way superior. Peridot found it harder to believe that it had been Emerald they had just fought. The veteran war gem that had subjugated countless galaxies.

It was hard to watch, as she was rooting for the green Homeworld admiral. In the end, it was like watching a secondary school chess player go against a world class grandmaster. While Emerald's fleet had been obligated, the only damage the White court suffered was a dented hull on one of the minor battleships.

"How unsatisfying," Moonstone spoke, her voice betraying no emotion.

"If this is what current Homeworld has to offer, it is no wonder they lost to a planet full of renegade gems. The Diamonds may count themselves fortunate that Diamondbacks armies have been kept back all this milenia,"

"You didn't have to destroy them all!"the Zircon who apparently served as a sort of negotiated said.

"It was an act of mercy. A wake up call to Homeworld. They need to get their act up together. If they can't even put up a decent fight with us, think what destruction Sneekkkk would cause," Moonstone said dismissing her advisor.

"Wait, there are still signs of life among the rubble," the Zircon said looking at a white screen.

Open closer inspection, the Peridot realised it was an escape pod. Not just any ordinary one either. It was from Emerald's ship.

"Should we destroy it?"a white Jasper said over the intercom.

Peridot turn to Moonstone uneasily. She wonder if she could try and beg the high ranking gem to spare her opponent. But perhaps she would be cut up to pieces for that.

"Leave it. It is a more effective way of sending a message, rather than to the direct Diamond line," Moonstone said not even bothering to look at the screen.

Peridot gave a sigh of relief. Perhaps this Moonstone wasn't as heartless as she seem. Or was she?


	12. Chapter 13

It was a day that could make many shake. A time of strangeness.

A turbulent time, as the Diamonds had real eased so many of their colonies. It was unheard of. And there was so much freedom. Too much for some gems.

But the ones who had the most trouble adjusting to these sudden changes the most were the Diamonds themselves.

The most, was White Diamond. Always in charge, always the one none questioned, always perfect on the outside, even though she was cracking inside, it was nerve wrecking to allow her subjects so much freedom. Like or not, she had made a promised to Pink, no Steven, her offspring to change.

It was very hard. Very awkward. She was not use to change. Not use to all this freedom. But all had seemed to be under control. All seemed to be running as usual. So far, most gems agreed with the change. The dissolution of this hierarchical structure. Those who disagreed though, respected the Diamonds too much to let their request known.

As long as the gems cooperated, and kept peace, White could handle the sudden lost of control. Her sisters who were in on the change were a great help. On top of that she had a new gem. Spinel. The one gem that reminded her of Pink that put a smile in her face. A smile that she had never had for the longest time.

But as she entered the throne room, where the Diamonds gathered, she was greeted by worried glances of her sisters. Spinner who had become the newest member of their inner circle was there. But she wasn't acting as her usual playful self until she saw White.

"Big White in the house!" Spinel exclaimed with relief.

"White! Thank the stars you're here," Yellow said with a sudden seriousness.

Her composure, her tone was familiar. Back in the preSteven days it meant there were tough decisions to be made. Decisions that were left to her to make with a tough hand.

"What is it," White said her composure almost returning to her pre Steven days. It was a wild guess, but she had felt it was coming since changes were made.

"Is there a gem rebellion?" she said expecting a yes.

"No White. Not quite. It's close. But it's better to come and see it for yourself," Blue said, as they led her to a band of Emeralds lined up with visors on.

It could only mean battle. Had the gems who enjoyed the hierarchy of the preSteven administration finally had enough of this freedom?

"A rebellion it is," White said turning to Yellow.

"No. It would have been simpler if it was. But this is not a threat from within," Yellow said looking to one of the Emeralds. She appeared to have escaped from a battle she had lost. And lost badly.

"My Diamond, I'm sorry to have failed you. But me and my squadron were attacked in Star sector Sigma V," the Emerald wasted no time in the briefing.

"By who?" White said suppressing her concern.

"An enemy I've never encountered before," she said.

She tapped the gem on her eye, and a light projection of the battle come out.

White's eyes widen with familiarity. Those ships. How could have she forgotten. Millennials of repressed memories.

"This is a disaster," Yellow said slamming her fist on a table.

"Just as we are in the midst of disbanding our armies this threat appears. We should give command to regroup whatever army is left and lead the attacked. Also inform Steven. He might be able to negotiate with this new threat," Yellow said taking charge.

She turned to White.

"What do you say?"

White did not answered. If she had not been the colour White, she would be now.

"It's my court! The White court" she said as though she had woken up from a very bad dream.

The other gems looked at each other as confused as she was.

"Say what?!" Spinel said as one eyebrow raised higher than the other.


	13. Chapter 14

"This is ridiculous. I knew we should have never listened to Steven. Now with our troops cut to half we cant handle this simple threat," Emerald said, still bitter from her lost.

The other Emeralds looked at her, with sympathy.

"Cheer up. It was White Diamonds own personal court. I bet there are much stronger gems in there. I mean if you compare White to the other Diamonds, you can see there is a big difference in power," a shorter generation two Emerald said.

"True. But this doesn't mean we don't prepare for the coming invasion. Like Spinel said, we don't know the intent of these gems and what they are capable of. And loyalty seems to be as cheap as moon dust these days. Just looked what the Spinel tried to do to her own Diamond,"

"Steven you mean," the gen two Emerald said.

"Yeah. Steven whatever. Anyway have the transmissions been sent out?" the Emerald said.

"Yes, they are doing it as we speak. All the gems around the universe are being informed of the call to war. To come and fight for Homeworld against this potential threat,"

"Good. How long do we have?"

"Based on my calculations, if the enemy does not stop their advance, or negotiate we have at least a month or so to hold them back.

The door opened and a blue Jasper entered.

"Ma'am! With just lost platoon one!"

"What?! Already" she turned to the shorter Emerald.

"Make that two weeks," she said making adjustments to her pad.

She was sweating.

Another Jasper entered more afraid then the other,

"Platoon two is gone," she said.

"Stars! Make it few days!"

"What! At this rate, it's like we don't have a defence at all,"

A third one. The final line of defences.

"No not platoon three too?!" the Emerald said To her war assistant..

Before she could reply before the Gen two Emerald could reply, a large explosion shook the control centre.

"Stars! They are already here?!" The shorter Emerald said jumping for cover.

Emerald wanted to rush outside but she need not too.

A part of the war room ceiling, fell and barely missed her.

As Emerald looked up she saw a sight she never imagined in Homeworld.

An enemy Armada darkening Homeworld skies.

And right on the biggest ship, stood an unknown Gem, visor down landing at the Diamond palace.

The Court Of White had arrived.


	14. Chapter 15

"Are you saying that you actually had your own Court? A court of gems before even we were arrived?" Blue said rather shocked.

"Yes. I never mentioned it to any of you," White said, now looking more conflicted than ever.

"Why?" Yellow said, her eyes narrowed.

"Because, I never had the time," White said.

There was a look of disbelief on eyes there.

White shook her head.

"No, I thought it was never necessary,"

The pink figure of Spinel caught her eye, and she took a a deep breathe.

"No, to be honest, it was because I had forgotten about them. Just as I had about another painful memory," White finally said.

The confession seemed to have been as hard as blasting earth with a corruption song.

Spinel slapped her hand to her knees.

"Well isn't that just great. It seems forgetfulness runs in the family," she said bitting her lip.

White did not reply. Neither did the other Diamonds who looked to White for orders. White did not say anything, deep in thought

Spinel sighed after an awkward silence.

"Are they strong? How many are they? We might be in for a fight. Trust me. I know how a forgotten, rejected gem, left to the brink of insanity tend to act. I mean just looked what I almost did to earth," she said sheepishly.

The Diamonds gave her a deeply concerned look.

"Contact Steven now," White finally said.


	15. What Would Steven Do?

"Steven is not answering my Diamond," Blue Pearl said as she entered the room.

"I can't get him either," Yellow Pearl said.

Blue looked at the other Diamonds worriedly.

"I suppose we can't blame him. He really needed a break, after the whole monsterification process," Blue said.

Yellow rubbed her hands on her temples. She always did it when she was stressed.

"So White, what are we going to do? They are your court. I was never really a good negotiator. Back in the days I would just zap any rebel gems,"

White nodded glumly.

"And I would just mind control them. End of story. Things were so much easier,"

"Hey! Hey! Come on here bi girls. Don't you go forgetting the promise you made to Steven. You're changed now. No shortcuts," Spinel said.

"Oh Spinel, do you think they are angry? After they have been forgotten so long," Blue asked.

Spinel nodded.

"I won't sugar coat it Bluesy. I went totally bonkers when I first heard that Pink had abandon me for millennia for earth. Diamond or no Diamond I would have shattered Steven if I could," Spinel confessed.

"Point taken. We have no idea what the White Court are up too. If Spinel is correct we might be facing an army of very angry gems,"

Spinel nodded.

"Yup. Anger does strange things to gems. If it could make a single gem almost destroy a planet, I wonder what an army of super gems would do,"

Yellow gave Spinel a agitated look.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious,"

White gave a sigh.

"Ugghhh this is so hard. I don't know what to say to them. How did Steven do it? When he met you Spinel?"

Spinel scratched her chin.

"Well, we fought at first. I tried to poof him, but he was stronger so he poof me using the

Gem Rejuvenator," Spinel said droning on like an old grandma. She was cut of suddenly by Yellow Diamond.

"The Gem Rejuvenator! Let's all poof them and be done with it," Yellow said.

"Yellow! That's not how Steven would do it," Blue said.

Yellow gave a groan.

"Yes, yes we promised. Fine we be civil and negotiate. I sometimes miss the old days. Everything was done in a more practical manner," she said.

Blue gave her a look.

Yellow grinned sheepishly.

"But now is better. Much better,"

White stood up.

"You know what. Let's talk to them. It work out between Steven and Spinel didn't it,"

Spinel gave an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. It did. It really did in the end you know," she said uneasily.

Blue sighed.

"Well, if there is any consolation White is still their Diamond. Perhaps they will listen to her. She hasn't change into any new form like Steven,"

White nodded.

"Alright then. Let's give them a welcome like Steven would,"


	16. Chapter 18

"They are here," a Jasper said as the strange gem ships begin to land.

Already many gem soldiers had arrived at the scene. Weapons drawn, ready to fight for the New Homeworld. But sadly Yellow thought, they had no chance of winning. No organization, disheveled without a proper military ruler since they disbanded. Their only hope was that these invading gems, still looked up at White Diamond as the leader.

White took a deep breathe, ready to make her grand appearance. She had not seen her court for Millennia. She had no idea how they saw her. And after the announcement about Steven letting all gems colony free, would it have started the idea of a rebellion? Had they come here to seize power, since White and her sisters had renounce their position.

"We should have come at them in our ship. A giant robot Diamond would at least have been more of a proper defence in case they have hostile intentions," Yellow the ever practical said.

"But then they would have their guard up. I don't think Steven would have done it this way," Blue said.

Yellow nodded. "You're right. White, the rest is up to you,"

"Don't add more pressure Yellow," White hissed under her breathe.

The first ships door landed. It was the biggest of all the ships. The commander's ship. The door opened and a White's surprise and surprise, she remembered the gem immediately. It was Moonstone. Her most favourite and loyal gem. Her relief however did not last long, as Moonstone had her armour up. Her face obscured by her visor, and she looked much bigger than White had remembered.

Beside her was a Zircon, and a Peridot that was not that of the White Court. They however were not in battle gear.

White felt her body tense as they walked forward. All eyes on the Moonstone. She was clearly the leader as the other two walked behind her.

She walked calmly, coldly, with an almost regal posture.

Yes Moonstone was indeed among her most elegant gems

The Moonstone stopped ten steps away from White. And then looking up to her, she gave White the Diamond salute. The Zircon and the other white gems did the same.

"My Diamond. I am glad to see that you are safe. We feared that gem world had been lost,"

Yellow and Blue gave a sigh of relief.

White begin to relax as she cleared her throat.

"Moonstone, this is all a big misunderstanding. The empire was never taken over. We are going through changes right now," White said, not letting her guard down her, until she could identify their intentions.

The gem did not reply her Diamond instantly but left some time for an uneasy silence.

"I see. But when I saw the Organic making an announcement on the Diamond line I thought that the empire had come undone" she finally said.

White nodded.

"Of course, of course. You must have heard about the announcement that Steven has made throughout the entire Gem Empire. That there has been a reformation in gem rule?"

"We've heard my Diamond. But we cannot believe it, especially from the Steven hybrid. So we have return to hear it from our Diamond with our own ears," Moonstone replied.

White sighed.

"Well, all you have heard is true. There are changes in the system. And we are no longer your Diamonds," White explained.

Moonstone did not reply. But it was White Zircon who spoke up.

"My Diamond, this is, this is unacceptable. The Court of White cannot accept this,"

Spinel stepped forward, with a comforting gesture to Zircon.

"Woah, woah, woah. Chill sister, chill. I reacted the same way when I first heard of the news. Got me unhinged too. I reckon you're all feeling a bit like destroying a planet or two. But trust me it ain't worth it," Spinel said and put an arm around the surprise Zircon.

She was about to do the same to Moonstone, when the gem strike Spinel's hand back.

"A toy should not meddle in the matters of Court Business," Moonstone said coldly.

Spinel face turn a darker shade of pink, as the other non white gems gasped.

It had been some time that the other gems had been reminded of the old ways which seem so alien now to them.

"Please Moonstone, don't be rude to Spinel. She is not just a toy. In fact she is part of our court. She in fact is part of our family now," White said.

Now it was the white courts turn to give horrified gasped.

"The jester now sits on the throne of a Diamond? How things have changed, My Diamond," Moonstone said with disgust.

"Say that again, Visor Face, and we see who's the fool. I'll school ya," Spinel said, sticking her arms up ready to box.

"Does this toy speak for you my Diamond?"

White raised an arm in the air to pacify the situation. There was a hint of the old White now.

"Stop this at once. I will not have such a squabble in my court!"

Blue and Yellow remain silence but there was a tension in their faces, as they anticipated some violence to erupt at any moment. But it did not happen.

White gave a sigh. Then she regain her pleasant composure.

"Things have changed Moonstone. I am sorry, but this is the way things are. In fact you can stop calling me My Diamond now. There are no need for honorifics,"

There a pin drop silence as the Court of White stared at White. Thought there were no gasps of horror from the court, their faces showed it all.

Moonstone look at her. She was silent for a while, and then she, her voice still as calm, but now as cold and sharp like a blade.

"I see. So this is the work of Steven. He has made you soft, my Dia... White. No wonder we return to an empire that is in chaos," she said.

The court of White gasped again at their Commander's brashness. They turn to White in fear that any moment she would strike down Moonstone. But instead it was met with a sad disappointed look. Suddenly White's face lightened.

Yellow now stepped forward, her face now annoyed.

"We are not in chaos! In fact we have improved! Comes see for yourself what the changes if you don't believe us," she said her hands crackling with lightning.

Moonstone turn to Yellow.

"Yes I have seen. I've seen enough to see an empire with defence that crumble like putty in the hands of invaders. If this is better than this is the beginning of a decline. You've followed the advise of a hybrid traitor and now have doomed us all!" Moonstone shouted, her voice echoing louder than Yellow's.

"Enough!" Yellow growled, and without warning send a huge burst of electricity at Moonstone.

There was a huge blast, and both Zircon and the Peridot were thrown back. Smoke now filled the court.

Blue gasped.

"Yellow!"


	17. Chapter 19

There was silence as smoke began to settle around the court. Only the coughing of the Zircon who had been thrown to the side.

Yellow looked at Blue and White, her face could have been white with panic if she had wasn't yellow.

"I didn't mean to do that. It was on impulse!" she stammered.

"Stars! Did you just poof her?" White said.

Blue wanted to say something, but was cut off, as a shadowy figure emerged from the smoke. It was Moonstone, and her sword was drawn.

The Diamonds gasped, as they saw the blade was completely black, and crackled with the electricity that the Yellow had shot at her.

The gem stared at her sword for a while. Then shook off the static on as casually as shaking the dust off a book.

"Are you hurt?" Blue said in concern.

"Outside, unscathed. I've fought stronger. But within me, that is a different story," Moonstone replied in an almost condescending tone. She sheathed her blade.

"My apologies. What you said really riled me up. I hope I did not hurt you," Yellow said, rather annoyed and apologetic at the same time.

Moonstone turned to Yellow. It was hard to tell how she was feeling, with her visor drawn over her face all the time.

"You should be concern for yourself. If that was all the power you had, then it would be a very pitiful defence for the invasion that is to come," Moonstone said with folded arms.

"Are you threatening me?" Yellow said her face darken.

"No. Not a threat. But against the Serpentine enemy that now grows stronger ever since the disbanding of the empire, we stand little chance," she replied as calm as ever

"Serpentine enemy?" Yellow's eyes narrowed.

Zircon stepped forward.

"Did not White tell you about the Serpentine?"

The other Diamonds looked at White with shock glances.

"Who are the Serpentine?" Yellow asked.

White gave them a blank look. Then she began to think hard. Very hard.

"I remember now. They were an enemy that I fought off when the universe was still young. Before you and Blue were created," she said.

"And you forgot to tell us?" Yellow said in disbelief.

"Well it was so long ago. And I was a very young gem then. We all do mistakes when we were young. I mean look at Pink, she forgot all about Spinel!" White said.

Spinel gave White a dirty glance.

White gave her a sheepish stare.

"Sorry, but it's to prove a point," she said apologetically.

"I don't blame ya," Spinel said with a sigh.

"It's like what Steven called a repress memory. Something so painful that you just push it down and forget all about it. I was really good at suppressing memories. It's how I cope. And how I help others to cope,"

Blue look at White thoughtfully.

"It's true. That's how you "helped" Pink's Pearl. Suppress everything even her personality. It also explains the mood swings, and the strings you tried to use to hold Homeworld together," Blue said analytically.

"Well we can Steven for that. He thought us a better way to relate to others," Yellow said proudly.

"You are talking about Steven the hybrid correct?" Moonstone interrupted. For a moment the Diamonds had forgotten she was there.

"Yes. And please stop calling him a hybrid. The poor boy has been through much. Just call him Steven," White said.

Moonstone turn to White Zircon who shrugged.

"I know what! You should go to earth. Play a visit to Steven, and Little Homeworld. Perhaps he can teach you, and show you new better ways of living. Especially now that you are free gems! You are free to do as you please. In fact if you're not convince, I White Diamond declare the Court Of White free, free to join us in Homeworld or even go to earth,"

There were murmurs, that sounded angry and confused amongst the court of white.

Moonstone lifted her hand, and the entire court kept silent.

"May I speak my mind, my Diamond," she said.

"You may speak freely. You no longer are under our authority. Say whatever you like," White said encouragingly.

White Zircon gave terrified look at the Diamonds. She repeatedly shook her head and wave her hands at the Diamonds, from behind of Moonstone view. From the looks of it, she was afraid for the Diamonds, not Moonstone.

"For milenias and further before, we have fought the Serpentine, an organic enemy who have done terrifying deeds to gemkind. Stuff of nightmares, of force fusions, turning gems into loyal Serpentine abominations, whose personalities are lost forever, their gems a mere battery to power their hybrid offspring who turn their gem powers against us. We've fought and lost so many members, witness so many horrors, and many times swallow the sorrows of homesickness of Homeworld for the sake of your command. We fought for so long expecting no reinforcement from Homeworld, evolving on our own. Growing stronger with every battle. We never really needed any help from our Diamond, and now we realise we never a needed a Diamond after all. Thank you for making us realise that White," Moonstone replied calmly but within trying to hide the bitterness within.

White flinched a bit at her remark.

"Well you've done a really good job. We've never even heard of the Serpentine. I suppose they are eradicated already?" Yellow said.

Moonstone gave a chuckle that unnerved Yellow.

"Eradicated? Eradicated? I wish it was true. But the serpentine don't fight head on. They hide in the shadows, letting the colonies they control, the other species do their battles. Terraforming planets had help reduce the numbers of planets the Serpentine controlled, whether you all did it intentionally to help us or not," Moonstone said.

She turn back to White.

"You may have forgotten about them all this milenias. And even us. That is still excusable, and even forgivable, after all you are our Diamond and would not have bothered to remember mere gems who were gone for millennia. But what is considered an insult to our cause, a slap to every gem of the court of White, is that you have let a hybrid take charge of the empire! A hybrid who has not only reduce the homeworld armada into a pitiful infantile state, but turn regal and peerless Diamonds, into babysitters and nannies for the other gems. Except for Yellow's I find your new powers kind of a joke," Moonstone said without restrain.

"Ouch!" Spinel whispered.

The Peridot beside her bowed apologetically.

"It's my bad. I told her what you all use your powers for now,"

For a moment everyone in the court thought they were facing the old Diamonds. The fierce and destructive stares of the sisters focused on Moonstone.

But then White took a deep breathe.

"You know, I don't blame you. It's my fault. I did this to all of you. So come, I'll let you come into my head, and maybe let me take the suffering away," White said.

"I could use my powers to make you feel better," Blue offered.

"Any broken gems? I can fix them," Yellow said.

Again there were murmurs amongst the Court of White. Zircon turn to Moonstone, and her general turn back her. It gave White Zircon a chill in her spine.

Zircon had known her long enough to know she was smiling under her visor. And when Moonstone smile it was never a good thing. It was a vicious twisted grin, that made even the bravest of the enemies flee in terror.

"Alright, White. Let me in. Let me show you everything we have been through, while all this while you played house on your unchallenged throne," Moonstone said.

Yellow and Blue gave White a look of disapproval.

"Something is not right. Don't do it," Blue said.

White brushed her off, with a reassuring smile.

"It's alright. I owe them this. Whatever happens promise you won't do anything to harm them," White said.

Blue nodded, and look to Yellow who sighed. "Alright we promise," they said.

She now turn to Moonstone.

"Are you ready general?"

Moonstone nodded, as White began the mind link process. Colour began to flash around them.

For a moment, White did not change colour. It was expected. After all, they were all white gems.

And then to their shock, White began to turn to a very unexpected colour. No colour the Diamonds had ever seen before. It was the colour of the empty night sky, or the dark void a black hole. The colour black.

White gave a scream of anguish, for worse the two sisters realised than when she tried to get into monster Steven's head and then she collapsed. She did not move.

"What did you do!" Yellow yelled as both Blue and her stood up.

"I gave her what she wanted. To see into my mind. To see what we have been through," Moonstone replied.

Zircon quickly stepped forward.

"Don't worry my Diamonds. Moonstone would never hurt White. Besides she could never possibly be able to do so," Zircon said in panic.

White Diamond gave a weak groan.

"There see, give her a moment. She will awake," Zircon said.

"And maybe then, she will have a more different perspective about organics and the threat they bring," Moonstone said, turning around to leave.

She turn to the other White gems.

"We are done here," she said. Immediately they rose and began to move from the court. There were a soft chant, that slowly grew louder and louder.

"For the General! For the General!" the shouted as they headed back to their ships.

"Wait who gave you the permission to leave!" Yellow ordered.

"It's not up to you to decide what we can or cannot do. After all we are free gems now," Moonstone replied, not bothered to turn back.

"So where we go, and what we do is up to my discretion now," she added, as she entered her ship.


	18. Chapter 20

"What is your plan now?" White Zircon as the White courts ships took off from Homeworld.

"We head to earth," Moonstone replied.

"Earth? Are we going to attack it? To get to the hybrid" Zircon said uneasily.

"No. Not directly though. I do not want to start a war with the Diamonds. Despite their betrayal and siding with the organics, they are still gems like us," Moonstone said, her voice now showed hints of sadness.

"So you still see them as our superiors?" Zircon said hopefully.

"No. This is no longer about them. This is about the whole of gem kind. If we are to save it, a civil war is the last thing we need. Besides the earthling hybrid has the Diamonds under his control. Very clever of him. I will not surprise is he has learn this from Diamondback. After all, this is how that snakehead operates. Hiding in the shadows controlling the leaders of the inhabitants from behind the scenes," Moonstone replied, forming a white dagger in her hand and stabbing it onto a serpentine figurine on the table.

She turn to Zircon.  
"So what do we know so far from earth?"

"Well, many gems live there now. The hybrid has made it into his little kingdom," Zircon said.

"Yes, making the gems weak. But I am not interested with that. As primitive as the earthlings are, they have sentience. And sentience has always attracted the Serpentine. Are there any info about their colonisation of the earth," Moonstone said, her dagger carving away into the serpentine's head.

Zircon nodded, and wave her hand. A holographic projection appeared.

"Base on our research, and tip offs from our spies, they indeed have been there since the great gem war. But thanks to the Diamonds corruption song, our informants among the gems were lost. But ironically thanks to the hybrid, they have been restored to their right frame of mind. You'd be please to know that they have manage to gather very valuable intel about the serpentine," Zircon said.

She snapped her fingers, and images of all sorts of images from old books of ancient earth civilisations began to appear.

"Human cultures and civilisations all over the planet have reported types of serpentine or serpentine gem human hybrids since the beginning of their civilisation. Observe creatures that are supposed exist in their so called mythology such as the Naga, Hydras, Orochi, and Wrymm, and so on. Do they look familiar? Definitely the serpentine have assimilated nicely without gem interference. And among the ancient Greeks, they have had creatures such as the Typhon, Lamia, Medusa and even had rulers such as Cecrops who as you can see is definitely some sort of force fusion. ," Zircon said.

"Disgusting," Moonstone said stabbing the serpentine figurine into half.

Zircon nodded.

"Yes you could say it is disgustingly disturbing indeed. But the serpentine aren't the only ones we have to worry about. Diamondback has definitely started creating permanent organic to work for the serpentine. Humans think them as immortals, they are probably Greys created by Diamondback, similar to how Pink Diamond created her lion pet, and Steven his human general Lars,"

Moonstone nodded.

"That would explain why there was not much intervention by the human government when Beach City was visited by the gems time and time again," the general concluded.

"Exactly. The disarmament of the gem colonies was what they wanted. So if their representative Steven could do it for them, they would not be bothered to interfere and remain hidden," Zircon said.

She then switch to another picture. It was one of Steven wearing a sneople suit.

"Stars! He wears their form as part as a tribute! This is enough proof to show the Diamonds how lost the hybrid is," Moonstone shouted.

Zircon shook her head.

"Unfortunately this is not enough. He would probably say it was some earth custom called Halloween where they dress up and such,"

Moonstone slam her fist down in frustration.

"The hybrid is very sly indeed,"

Zircon nodded.

Moonstone pulled out the dagger from the table of the beheaded serpentine.

"Well then, if we can convince the Diamonds that the serpentine are behind the hybrid, we have make them rear out their ugly head,"

"An attack then?" Zircon said.

Moonstone nodded.

"Yes. But not on Steven though. It would put the Diamonds against us. Neither on Beach City. Too many innocent gems,"

"So where do we attack?" Zircon asked.

Moonstone flung her blade to the holographic map of earth that disappeared in a fizzle. The blade stuck to the back of the wall.

"We attack every single capital on earth! Let the organics know that gem kind will no longer be slaves to them. We are going to make the earthlings fight the traitorous gems for us!,"


	19. Chapter 21

Steven had expected a normal Sunday, just like every other day. A day where he would wake up, and continue his journey on the road with not much of a plan. Another few more miles down the Pacific Coast Highway, and stopping anywhere he thought would suit him. This life of unpredictability, yet of adventure seem to keep be helping him heal. Heal from the traumas and issues of the past. Right now, he needed to get away from anything gem related. And he felt that his dad, and the Crystal gems would probably handle everything back home. After all it was all peace throughout the universe, he thought to himself.

It was around 8 in the morning when he stop by a cosy little Diner tuck in the middle of nowhere for a bite.

Upon entering, he knew something was amiss. It was silent, with the only noise coming from the televisions set at the top corner of the counter. The patrons were all pale face, and wide eyed as the watch the news that was unfolding.

"Hey, is there anything wrong?" Steven asked, the lady at the counter.

She nodded and motion towards the news. He gasped in horror at what he saw.

The headlines before him caught his attention immediately.

"World At War. Invasion from Outer Space!"

Behind the banner were recordings of the capital cities around the world coming under attack by spaceships that Steven had never seen before.

But he knew enough to guess that they were powered by gem technology.

"I knew this time would come. Them aliens are now showing their true colours," the counter lady said, her eyes wide with fear.

"We are all going to die!" the waitress beside her wailed.

"More like enslave us!" a bespectacled man said.

Steven was about to say something when one of the patrons, a man that wore a cowboy hat stood up and spat on the ground.

"Look at all of you, giving up already before the fight has begun. You going to turn tail and let them aliens take over just like this? I say we go out there and show them what that we humans ain't stupid apes. We got to show them we got weapons, and fight in us," he said pulling out a revolver.

A huge bearded man dressed in red and black checkers cheered.

"They think we are easy targets?! They think we will go down without a fight. Boys, get em guns. We are got some aliens we going to fill with lead! Let them come! We gotta get ourselves ready to show those space rocks a welcome they ain't going to forget," he said heading towards his truck outside.

The atmosphere in the diner began to change from fear, to slow but steadily erupting anger.

"Send them home! Send them home in pieces!" a few patrons shouted. Already they were all heading outside. A mob had started.

The waitress gave a relief sigh.

"There still hope as long as there is fight in us, Daisy," the counter lady said.

Daisy wipe a tear off her eye.

"Sure is," she replied, then notice Steven who was standing there, pale face and not moving.

"You alright there sir? I know it's a bit to take it, ain't everyday our planet get's attacked by some nasty aliens. If you are feeling unwell take a sit. I'll get something to make you feel better," she said.

"Huh?" Steven said suddenly been shaken out of his initial shock.

"No, no it's ok. Thanks for the offer but I have to go home. Like right now" Steven replied with a faraway look in his eyes.

The Daisy nodded.

"I understand. Ain't no telling what going to happen now. End of the world I suppose. Best be it with your family," she said to Steven.

But Steven had already rushed out the door. His head burden with questions, and his heart beating at the some speed of the anxiety coursing through his whole body.

"What was going on? Homeworld invading earth? Had the Diamonds gone mad? He had to reach Beach City. Surely this was a mistake,"

He felt his pocket for his phone, and realised that the battery was dead. One a convenient time. No wonder none of the gems, his dad, or Connie had called him to tell him about the incident.

"Arggghhh!" Steven said as he stomped on the ground in frustration. Then he noticed to his horror, that his hand was glowing pink!

"What in tarnation!" someone shouted.

Steven turn to see that it was the guy with the cowboy hat. The one with the gun, now pointed at him.

"That boy's glowing like some neon light at them gambling bars!" another man said, looking very afraid.

"He be one of them aliens!" another man said. He lifted up a shotgun.

"Look there is nothing to be afraid off okay! I'm not going to hurt you guys alright! I'm human too," Steven said, lifting his hands. But already he could feel the pulsing sensation of power coursing up to his head.

"Human my grandma's behind your human! You glowing up like an ornament on Christmas!," the cowboy hat man said.

"Look out! His gonna use his mind control power I tell ya. His head pulsating like them mutants in those movies," another man said. Steven realised that he was recording the entire incident with his phone camera.

"No! No! I'm not. I just get like this when I am stress!" Steven shouted.

"You ain't gonna probe me like what you did too mah cow Betsy! This is for Betsy you dirty cow probing spaceman!" the cowboy shouted and fired!

The crowd gasped as the bullet bounced off harmlessly over a strange pink looking shield like construct that Steven had erected.

"Leave me alone," Steven said in a low but threatening voice. He was breathing heavily, barely able to control himself now. His body no longer that of a young man. In fact it had become tall and muscular.

"It didn't graze him a bit" a bystander shouted.

"Everyone fire! If we hit it together we might be able to kill it!" the huge bearded man said, pulling out an automatic rifle.

All muzzles aimed at him.

Steven had never use his shields to fend off bullets before, but the sensation was very different than from a gems punch.

It was not as powerful as that of an attack from Jasper or such, but it felt more traumatising. Perhaps it was because he had never been attacked by others who look so much like him. Like his father, like Connie.

"Fire at will!" the huge man shouted.

The air rang with gunfire, as bullets rain at Steven. But all bounced off harmlessly like flies knocking into a windshield.

The big man swore.

"What are you?!" he said pulling out a metal pipe. Other did the same and charged forward.

Steven looked straight up. His entire body now pure pink.

"I said leave me alone!" he shouted.

A sudden pink energy blast erupted from him and send the angry mob flying backwards.

A huge crater now form around Steven. His glow faded away, and he look around him in horror.

The motionless bodies of his attackers seem to be sprawl all around.

"No, no, no!" he said running up to one of them.

He ran up to the nearest person to quickly check for a pulse. He was going to try and heal him with his powers when something hit him from behind. It was a rock. He turn around and saw that it was a young boy with a sling.

"You leave mah pa alone!" the boy shouted. There were tears in his eyes, and his legs were shivering but he stood bravely blocking the diner.

Behind him there were other people who were unarmed but had their phone cameras all pointed at him.

Daisy gave a loud shout, and rushed up to the boy. She grab him in her arms, and her back instinctively turned towards Steven.

"Don't hurt my baby. Don't hurt him,"

"No, no, you've got me all wrong I'm not trying to hurt them. It was an accident," he said.

"Get away from them you monster!" the cashier lady said, pointing a bat at him..

"Please listen to me, this is a mistake. I am not a monster..." Steven said, his voice droning off, as he saw his reflection in the mirror.

He was beginning to glow pink again. And this time it was going to be worse than before. There was no choice, he had to run, or else risk doing something worse to the people here.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I will make it up to you all" he said retreating. Time began to slow down, and he knew that his speed powers were already activated.

He gave a sad sigh, and turn to the people now frozen like statues.

"I'll come back to fix this. I promise," he said, and with that made a dash down the road.


	20. The Director

Area 51.

Agent Sculler moved hurriedly down a dark corridor that led to a metal door which was guarded by agents that were dress like her with black glasses, and dark coats. They greeted her with a nod as she arrived.

"I need to see the Director. I have some important updates on the gem invasion here on earth. I have some information about someone who is of interest to her," she said.

The agents nodded and pressed some buttons to the metal door. There was a rumbling sound, and the metal door open to reveal a huge lift inside. A bigger agent, this time looking more like a Sneople person than a human stood guard.

"Agent Sculler," the agent said.

"Agent Adderstone, I have an appointment with the Director,"

Adderstone nodded and closed the lift. There was a loud rumbling as they descended downward. It took about 15 minutes before the lift finally stop. The metal door open and Sculler exited into a dark hallway. Sculler did not know how deep it was but it was deep enough to observe that thing outside the only window in the hallway. A huge assembly of shattered gems that were forcibly joined together to form the superweapon called the Cluster.

A few agents, all grey face and bald watched the Cluster while taking notes. Sculler walked past them and finally came to a door which read in golden words, Director Srikali Nagamani.

Before she could knock a cold and calm voice came from within.

"Come in,"

Sculler quickly opened the door and came face to face with Director Nagamani. She was a woman with long black wavy hair, and dark brown skin. Even as she sat at the desk, one could tell she was a woman of intimidating stature. Sculler saluted her.

"Director, as you've heard, every major city in every country is being under attack from the gem enemy," she reported.

The director looked up to her, her face unreadable. She was looking at a chessboard in front of her. Apparently, the pieces had already been moved around. The Director was playing the side of the black pieces.

"Tell me something I don't know. The invasion has been all over the news, and I've been to five meetings with the president in regards to the issue. I'm more interest to know if the gem settlement in Beach City has anything to do with this," she replied. She moved a black rook.

Sculler nodded.

"Not as our informants are aware of. At least for now. Further inspection shows that the gem settlement at Delmara is more of a rehabilitation centre where gems are thought to take up peaceful hobbies such as painting, growing plants and those harmless human stuff. The only gem that may be partaking an activity of concern is Bismuth. But so far the smith has not taken up weapon making. So, in other words Little Homeworld is working to our advantage. You will also be pleased to know that the Jasper soldier that we have been monitoring also as nothing to do with this. Our agents report that the Jasper no longer shows any signs of violent tendencies. Not after she was shattered and brought back again. She is no better than those humans who spend their whole days in pubs drunk. In other words, she is broken and has lost any will to fight. Totally harmless," Scully said happily.

The Director looked up.

"Interesting. So, I assume they were all caught off guard as well as we were. Have the invading gems started attacking them too?" she said, and moved a knight from the white side.

Sculler shook her head.

The Director raised an eyebrow.

"I see. Well that's interesting. General Moonstone is planning something more than conquest," she said now moving a black bishop, which when to the right end of the board and took out a white pawn.

Sculler cleared her throat and continued.

"You mean this isn't an invasion planned by the Diamonds,"

The Director paused her game, and looked up to Sculler.

"No. From intel gathered by spies from the gem Homeworld, Moonstone is acting independently. There was some sort of confrontation there in Homeworld and then the Court of White left and came straight here," the Director said.

"What does this all mean then?" Sculler said.

"I'm not really sure, what Moonstone plans to do, but ever since the Serpentine empire began, our true enemies weren't the Diamonds. It was the Court of White which went on a crusade to fight the Serpentine empire. Now the true enemy of the Serpentine are here. Of all the planets the empire occupies they chose Earth. But I am not surprised. After all it was Steven who in a way brought down the great Homeworld Empire for us," the Director said.

Sculler nodded.

"It came as a surprise to all of us. That the gem empire would suddenly be demilitarise thanks to Pink's offspring,"

"I'm sure it must have surprise the Court of White too," the Director smiled wryly.

She moved another piece. A white one, this time it took the place of a black knight.

"For millennia, the Serpentine have ruled over this planet behind the shadows. Countless civilisations rose and fell while the Serpentine ruled in the scenes behind. But nothing has ever been so exciting to the Serpentine empire, until these few reasons years. To think that every gem, including the Diamonds would come to this planet,"

Sculler raised her hand.

"I'm just curious. How come no action was ever taken to confront or at least make our presence here known to the gems on earth,"

The Director paused her game.

"Well, earth's military might isn't exactly up to date, or effective against gem technology. We are well far behind. Besides the emperor has taken great interest with the Diamond human hybrid. We were caution to stay back and observe the hybrid Steven's actions first. To see if he is a friend or foe. So far, he appears to have sided with Diamonds, hence our decision not to reveal ourselves. It would be very unfavourable for us to gain an enemy as powerful as a Diamond hybrid. But now we may soon have to change our approach," the Director said.

"And by that do you mean, we don't hide in the shadows anymore," Sculler said.

The Director nodded.

"Yes. And it's all thanks to General Moonstone. She may have held back the Empire for countless star years, thanks to her tenacity and tactics but she may have overplayed her hand this time round,"

"What do you mean by that?" Scully asked.

"Her action of attacking earth, will of course make Steven realise that not all gems are on his side. In this way, the Serpentine, or Sneople a term the earthlings like to use will be able to appear as the victim and not the enemy," the Director said.

"So we are going to reveal ourselves to Steven?" Sculler said.

"Yes. But strategically. The time is ripe to bring him to our side. He hasn't been more vulnerable. Ever since the Monster transformation incident, he has begun to doubt his gem heritage. Moonstones actions have I believe push him over the edge," the Director added.

"The Emperor will be pleased," Sculler said smiling.

"Yes, he will. Even now I have reports that Steven was involved in an incident that happened at a diner near the coast. When even the humans see him as an enemy, he will no longer have any place to turn except to us," the Director said. She moved her black queen across the board. It stopped in the middle of the board, toppling over the white king.

The Director stood up.

"Get as many agents as you can. It's time to go on that long overdue trip to Beach City," she said to Sculler.


	21. Hunted

"Where is the alien?" a gruff man spoke as a group of men with dogs enter the forest.

Earlier they had just been informed by the local authorities that there was a local alien attack nearby.

A boy, that has some sort of pink alien power had attacked a group of hunters at a local diner.

The local sheriff had been informed and now a group had gathered and were off to hunt this strange alien creature. They feared it could be a spy, sent to explode the weaknesses of the town. And if it escaped, it would inform the others.

A barking dog, alerted one of the hunters.

"Fellas follow me! Buster has caught scent of that freaking alien," the man said.

The other quickly followed closed.

There were fresh footprints on the muddy ground.

"You sure this an alien? From the looks of it, appears pretty human to me," one of the man said.

"I'm sure. This alone takes them human form to trick you," the sheriff said.

He turn to the dog handlers.

"Let em loose boys," he said, and the dogs rush snarling into the forest.

"Anytime now," the sheriff muttered.

Suddenly there was a frightened yelped from the dogs.

More barking, and sudden frightened whispers, and then everything when silent.

"You don't think it got them dogs?" the deputy asked.

The sheriff shook his head.

"I'm not sure. Open fire then," he said and the entire group of man shot randomly into the trees.

There was sudden swift movement from the bushes. Something big, yet fast was moving around them, hidden by the trees.

A shout of a sudden terrified man startled the group.

"Anner's gone missing!" one of the man said swinging his gun wildly.

Before anyone could react, something fast and huge zoomed out of the bush and grabbed another man.

In a flash he was gone.

"It's hunting us! It's hunting us!" he screamed and the group began to shoot randomly again.

But as they did, more and more man were dragged away into the bushes screaming by some unseen enemy.

"It's a monster! It's a monster," another man shouted as he was pulled into a tree.

Finally only the sheriff and deputy were left.

They stood back to back.

"Stand your group son, stand your ground," the sheriff said.

The deputy, his arms shaking nodded.

Something moved quickly in the bushes. The sheriff barely got a glimpse of it, it he could have sworn it was almost reptile like. Was it the alien's true form

Before he could react, his deputy screamed.

He turn around to see the young man being dragged into the bushes.

The sheriff jumped and grabbed the man's hand, but the monster was too fast, and too strong

"Avenge me!" The deputy shouted as he disappeared into the undergrowth.

It was just now the sheriff alone.

He picked up the deputy's rifle.

"It's just you and me now monster," he shouted and shot randomly into the bushes.

There was a terrifying crunch, as a tree suddenly toppled into the sheriff who barely dodged it.

He tumbled to the ground. As he tried to get up, a sudden huge shadow looked over him. He turned around to see a pair of huge jaws with sharp teeth snap at him.

He gave terrified about, and then the forest grew silent.


	22. Encounter

Steven had never been running so fast all his life. He also had never felt this afraid. Sure he was being chased by humans, that were nothing compared to the gems in terms of raw power. It also weren't the guns that he was afraid of. But the fear of what he might do, when they caught up to him. He had seen for his own eyes, how feeble and brittle they were. He hoped that the humans left at the deli, were still alive. Perhaps this was what he was so afraid of. Being a monster not among gems, but the humans like him.

Only was he ever human to begin with? After all humans don't receive skull shattering injuries and just heal like it was nothing. And humans never flew in the air. He had never realised how accepting the humans in Beach City were. The ones outside, perhaps the diner were different folk. Maybe because they had never seen gems before. But it scared him. The fact that he may look like them, but never really were like them.

The encounter with those people had made him feel something he never felt before. Alien. He was neither gem, nor human. He looked human but was more like gemkind. Perhaps that was why he felt so awkward with Connie's friends. He had hurt gems before. Poofed them, and even shattered Jasper. But they all were put together back again. Even Jasper. But humans. They weren't hardy Jaspers. They were like his dad. Like Connie. How would he be able to face the families of those at the diner. The child that attacked him.

He paused and took a breathe of air. He looked at his glowing hands. He was feeling like that time. Feeling it in his core. A monster. Time suddenly came back to normal. The birds starting singing again. The wind blew behind him. And then he heard dogs barking. They were chasing him!

"No, No, No! This is wrong. I've got to turn back and tell them I am not a threat. No more running," Steven said.

"What if they are dead? Those people in the diner?" a voice told him.

Steven froze. Then after a minute he took a deep breathe.

"Then I will face the consequences. I will hand myself to the police,"

"Wouldn't they dissect you? Put you in some place like area 51?" the voice came again.

Steven took another deep breathe.

"Then maybe they should. It's what a monster like me deserves," he said.

Suddenly his inner monologue was cut off, with a sudden yelp of dogs. And then shouts of men with gunfire.

"No, no, no!" Steven said running back.

"This better not be a gem attack! I won't have gems attacking humans to protect even me!" he told himself and found himself glowing pink again.

Time slowed down again, and Steven raced to the place where the commotion was.

A terrifying sight caught his eyes. Men lay motionless on the floor. Two looked like they were in law enforcement uniform.

Strange people in black suits were standing above the fallen men. And what stood behind these government looking officers made Steven's blood freeze. A large snake like creature, with a gemstone for an eye!

Even though time stood still, it did not make Steven any braver to approach them. That was until the reptile like creature turn to him and gave him a grin filled with sharp teeth.

"Hello fellow hybrid! Glad you could join us," the being said, unaffected by the effects of Steven't time manipulation powers. Or perhaps it was moving as fast as him.

Steven glow disappeared and immediately time went back to normal.

The government officers turn to him.

"Look out behind you!" he said pointing to the creature behind them.

An agent, a short woman turn to him and motion him to calm down.

"Don't worry Mr Steven. He is with us,"

Steven gasped.

"Who are you people?"

The woman pulled out a badge.

"FBI. Interstellar unit. And we are here to rescue you,"

She turn to the creature behind her.

"And this is Adder. A gem, Serpentine hybrid. Or what you know as part of the Sneople,"


	23. Chaos In Beach City

"Have you gotten Steven on the line?" Pearl said about to crack.

Greg who had been calling Steven's phone repeatedly shook his head.

"I not sure what's happening. But I'm sure he is ok?" Greg said, very uncertain with himself.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's not ok. Look at the news! How is he ok," Pearl said shouting.

All over the news, were live footage of cities being attacked by what appeared to be what gem ships.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Greg hurried to pick it up.

"Oh, hi Connie," he said.

"Is Steven there?!" Connie said sounding very terrified.

"No. We couldn't get him," Greg replied.

Connie gave a loud groan.

"You can't get him either?"

"No."

"This is bad. This is bad. He is everywhere on the news," Connie said.

Greg looked to Pearl.

Before she could rush to turn on the TV, Amethyst came down from upstairs.

"It's terrible," she screamed.

"Steven is on the news!'

Greg nodded.

"Yes, I just found out. Is he hurt? Is Has anything bad happen to him?" Pearl said frantically.

"No. But the news replied he hurt some humans!" Amethyst said.

Greg dropped the phone.

"No, not my shnu-ball,"

"Yes I saw it too," Connie said.

"What happening?" Pearl asked in a frenzy.

The door banged open an Garnet came in.

"I've tried contacting Homeworld to find out about the invasion but it seems the Diamonds were too busy to respond," she said glumly.

"I bet they are behind this. They suddenly turn back to their old ways!" Amethyst shouted.

"What are we going to do now?" Pearl said.

Before anyone could reply Peridot burst into the room.

"What now?!" Pearl said.

"It's an invasion! It's an invasion," Peridot cried.

"Isn't that obvious?" Pearl yelled back.

"No. Not the gem ships. The barn, little homeworld, they are black vehicles pulling all around. Humans with some sort of weapons coming out. Lapis and Bismuth are trying to defend the area from them," Peridot said.

"Did they attack the humans?" Greg said in shock.

"I'm not sure. They sent me here as soon as the men started surrounded the place. They weren't firing or anything though. But I had to come here to warn you," Peridot said.

Garnet ran to the window.

"Everyone, I think we have company," she said.

They all peered out, and saw that the beach house was surrounded by government agency vehicles. Men in black suits were coming out of them. They raise weapons to the house.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Peridot said in panic.

One of the men held a loudspeaker in his hand.

"Come out now gem aliens. We do not want to use force on you!" he said.

"I'm not going down with a fight!" Amethyst said.

"No Amethyst. It is not what Steven would have wanted. Let's go out and talk to them," Garnet said.

"Greg stay inside. It's us they want. They can't hurt us with guns," Garnet said.

She exited and raised her hands in the air.

The rest followed resigning to their fate.

The men lowered their weapons. And the door of one of the biggest cars opened. All the gems mouths gasped as a Pearl the colour of midnight stepped out of the car.

"Greetings Crystal Gems. My name is Prof Nyx, head researcher of the Earth Extra-terrestrial Unit," she said.


	24. Chapter 24

"You never told us that there were black pearls?" Amethyst whispered to Pearl as they were driven in a government limousine to be brought to some secret area.

"That's because I was never told that there was such thing as a black pearl. Or even black gems to be precise," Pearl hissed to Amethyst.

"I can hear you, you know," the black pearl in front of them said.

"Would you like some tea?" Prof Nyx offered. She took a sip for herself.

"A pearl that eats and drinks! Oh ya, now that's cool," Amethyst said.

Pearl stuck out her tongue.

"Not all pearls are alike you know," Pearl said.

Prof Nyx nodded.

"Indeed. And if you have lived with the organics long enough, you will find a taste for their food," she said.

She offered some biscuits to Garnet who was sitting quietly with her arms folded.

Garnet shook her head, while Amethyst grabbed a handful of biscuits.

"More for me then," she said.

"I have a question for you Prof Nyx if that is what you call yourself. How long have you been on earth? And how long have you been working with the humans?" Garnet said.

Prof Nyx took another sip of tea.

"I have been here after the Gem war. After the corruption song was unleashed. Back then mankind were still primitive cave dwellers as I am sure you know," she said.

"Did you come here alone?" Garnet questioned again seeming rather tensed.

Prof Nyx gave her an amusing look.

"No. We didn't,"

"Then why did you keep your existence secret from us?" Garnet asked.

"Well, you see "we" are not exactly friends with other gems. Especially with the Diamonds. It was White's commands that the Black Court were sent into fleeing much like you Crystal gems were," she said.

"Besides you saw for yourself first hand what the Diamonds were capable of doing if they were properly motivated," Nyx added.

Garnet grunted.

"Fair enough. You must have thought that there were no survivors after the Corruption Song," she said.

Nyx shrugged "More or less that way. After all "we" arrived when humankind were just beginning to stop being traveling nomads. I mean who do you think thought them to build all those monuments," she said.

"So you are kind of friends with the humans then," Amethyst said.

"Not exactly friends. More like benefactors. We share some technology, in exchange for "some" ruling power," Nyx said.

"Of course. That is why you are in the government. That would explain why there was no intervention from the authorities while Beach City was being invaded by gems all this while," Pearl said.

Nyx nodded.

"We tend to take the approach of the observer. We don't really interfere unless we really believe there is a true threat," she said.

"So the cluster about to destroy earth wasn't a real threat? Or the Diamonds, or Lapis stealing the sea. Or even Spinnel," Pearl asked in disbelief.

Nyx calmly took another sip.

"Somehow we had some sort of faith you would be able to handle it. We only would intervene if it was last resort. We've handled Homeworld gems before, when they intruded upon our other planet colonies," she said.

"How do you handle them exactly?" Pearl said suspiciously.

"That would be classified information. The kind where we will have to kill you after we tell you type of information," Nyx said.

"Hah, jokes on you. We are gems. You can't kill us," Amethyst laughed not taking Nyx remark seriously.

Nyx shrugged.

"Of course not to worry. I have no intention of sharing classified gov information to you," said Nyx putting her finger to her lips.

"I didn't gather you here altogether to share secrets. I just brought you hear because we have located a certain Mr Universe. And he and you all may be crucial in a way to solving our little rogue White Diamond fleet invasion fleet," she said.

"You mean found Steven? Where is he?" Pearl asked.

"He is safe. I'm bringing you to him as we speak," she said.

As on cue the car began to shake. Amethyst looked outside and gasped. The road in front of them began to move upward revealing a secret entrance beneath.

"Woahhh. It's a secret base! This is so cool," Amethyst said.

"Where are we heading exactly?" Garnet said.

"Area 51," Nyx said with wryly smile.


	25. Priyanka’s sister

Connie paced up and down very nervously in her room. She has heard the news. Seen the footage of Steven attacking the people at the Diner.

She tried calling him but her calls couldn't get through. She tried calling his dad, Greg and then the Crystal gems. They were as clueless about his whereabouts as she was.

And now she couldn't get through to them either. Her heart pounded furiously as she wondered if Steven was being chased by the police. Or worse, the army. Would they try to bring him in peacefully or consider him a threat and use lethal force.

Where were they? Maybe they were off fighting these Homeworld gems. It shocked her to see the news. White coloured gem ships, attacking every major city in the world. Except Beach City and Little Homeworld.

Had the Diamonds lost their minds? Why were they attacking earth? And what was Steven going to do about it. She wondered if she could contact Peridot, or maybe Lapis. After thinking long and hard on it, she decided to go and look for Steven. She open her drawer to reveal her fencing costume. The one Pearl has given her. With it was the sword. Bismuth had made. She put it on, and looked in the mirror. She had not believed that she would need this sword again.

There was a knock on her room door.Connie rushed over to open it. It had to be one of the gems. Maybe even Steven she told herself, trying to be optimistic.

To her surprise, her mother stood at the door.

"Hi Connie. I heard the news," she said sympathetically, and gave Connie a hug.

"Thanks for coming mom. I don't know what to do. Steven's missing and so are the Crystal Gems. I know you've come her to see if I'm doing okay, but I'm not. I've decided to try and go find Steven," Connie said with determination.

"Well I can't stop you, but I actually can help. I just received a call. It was from my sister," Priyanka said.

Connie looked at her in surprise.

"But aunty hasn't call in years. And I've never met her before in person," she said.

"Yes I know. You're aunt is a very busy lady. More busy than me. But she did call for a purpose," Priyanka said.

"And what would that be? Some financial help. Some gossip or here-say about how bad the gems are?" Connie asked.

Priyanka shook her head.

"No, no nothing like that. In fact it's about Steven. She knows where he is," she said.

Connie gasped.

"She does?! But how? Was he seen in her neighbourhood," Connie asked wondering if her aunt was a housewife or a 9 to 5 worker like her mother.

Priyanka shook her head.

"She knows cause she works at the government agency that has him,"

Connie gasped.

"You mean Steven has been captured?"

"Something like that. But more like brought in to safety," her mother explained.

"Where can I can find her then? She can bring me to Steven right? Then I'll find a way to free him," Connie said.

"Well," Priyanka said, rubbing her arm then turned around.

"You won't have to. Your aunt is right here," Priyanka said turning behind.

An imposing and fall woman appeared from the dark corridor.

"Hello Connie. It's nice to see you again. Last time we met you were but a baby,"

Connie gasped.

"Aunt Srikali?"

Srikali nodded.

"My, how have you grown," she said.

Connie looked at her trying to recall her face. But the only memories she has of her were in pictures. Pictures that seemed to point that she still looked the same after all these years. In fact it was strange to see her mother's older sister look as young as the time Connie was still a baby. But

Connie wasn't in the mood to catch up with lost relatives. She had to save Steven. . Wo she cut to the chase.

"Can you help me locate Steven? Where are they holding him? Which gov facility,"

Priyanka wanted to step in, to stop Connie but Srikali waved her away.

"That won't be necessary. I have the power to release anytime. After all, I am the director of the entire operation," the Director, Srikali Nagamani said with a smile.

"Do follow me to my "office". We have a lot of catching up for do,"


	26. Oblivion

Moonstone watched from her ship, as smoke billowed from the burning city below. The invasion had gone much smoother than expected. The human armies had weapons that were quite primitive by gem standards. They were lucky that the gems had never really tried to invade the planet. The belief of the cluster, about to destroy Earth was the only reason why gems never really travelled here. Never bothered to conquered it. But now that the cluster was no longer a threat to Earth, the humans who supposed were the dominant species on the planet had not really made much progress with their tech. . But they couldn't be blamed, they were after all, a young species.

Zircon who was her right hand advisor walked back and forth nervously.

"For a planet that housed Pink Diamond, they don't have much of a denfense," she said.

The sound of marching turned her attention from the destruction below. It was a group of white gem soldiers. Leading them was a white Jasper.

"Reporting in my General," the Jasper said, giving Moonstone a Diamond's salute.

Moonstone nodded.

"All good news? Have the humans decided to surrender" she asked.

"No. They have not. In fact they are just starting to bring out their superweapons," the Jasper said.

"Superweapons?" the general turn to her suddenly. If Zircon was not white, her face would have been ghostly pale.

The white Jasper looked at Moonstone hesitantly.

It was hard to tell what the General felt, because she wore a thick visor on all the time.

"Go, on," the general said calmly.

"They call it a nuclear bomb. Some of our ships have taken major damage after being hit by these things," the Jasper continued.

"If it's nuclear shouldn't our ships have shields to handle that sort of devices?" the General said mildly annoyed.

"Yes we have. But it seems that we have some gem insurgents amongst us who sabotaged our defence system," the Jasper said hoarsely.

Zircon gasped.

"Traitors? Who are they?" she asked.

"Those loyal to White Diamond of course," Moonstone answered coldly.

The Jasper's eyes widen with surprise at the general's spot on intuition.

"We should seek them out immediately, and have them bubbled," Zircon said.

Moonstone turned to face the group of white gems.

"Don't bother Zircon. They are already here,"

The Jasper gave a loud gasped as a sudden blast hit her side. All that was left of her, was a white gem that hit the ground with a bounce.

The gem soldiers behind her had their weapons drawn. One of them removed her own visor.

"A White Quartz," Moonstone said coldly.

White Quartz pointed her weapon at Moonstone.

"Is this mutiny?!" Zircon shouted.

"No. Mutiny is going against the Diamonds will. We are trying to end this madness," White Quartz said, now pointing her gem weapon to Zircon.

With a swift motion, Moonstone became a blurred shadow and disappeared from her place. The next moment, the general was in the middle of the white soldiers.

"Overconfidence is very unbecoming of for a soldier," the general said almost sounding sorrowful.

Before the group could react, half a dozen gems disappeared in a flash of white slashes. Moonstone held a savage looking white scimitar in her hand.

"Open fire!" the White Quartz said to the other rebels.

Immediately the gems fired at the general, who once moved so quickly she was just a flittering blur dodging streaks of white laser lights.

Other gems pulled out their weapons to fight, but were almost immediately poofed in light strike array of scimitar slashes.

Within seconds the Quartz realised that she was left alone.

"It's funny. On this same planet Pink took the form of a Quartz to start a rebellion. And right on this same planet, another Quartz does the same," Moonstone said.

White Quartz pulled out her sword.

"I don't want to fight you General. But what you are doing is against the will of the Diamonds. And my loyalty is with them"

"I somehow doubt that," Moonstone said circling her commander like a hungry lion.

"Why is that," the Quartz commander said moving to match Moonstone's movements.

Moonstone did not answer. Instead she nonchalky switched the way which she held the scimitar, from her right hand to her left.

Then using her left hand she pointed it to Quartz. Something strange happened.

Moonstone's arm that was usually white became a dark colour of grey, and then slowly turned to the colour of the blackest of nights. Her white scimitar followed. Like poison flowing down a dagger, the dark shade of black flown from her arm and consumed the blade right to the tip.

Zircon gasped.

"Moonstone no! Not to another gem,"

The Quartz looked visible afraid and confused.

"What is this ability?! This is not the power of a White gem," she said.

"No, it's not. But it should be familiar to you. After all, it was the signature ability of the court of Black," the general said.

Without warning, Moonstone charged forward. Before the Quartz had time to react, the general was already behind her. Her scimitar now back in it's sheath. Her arm and sword was already turning back to white.

The Quartz eyes widen as she looked down to her own weapon. A black slash mark had cut straight across it. Instead of disappearing in a poof, the sword began to flake from the mark like black ash. Slowly like poison the effect spread across the blade, and the sword dissipated like the charred remains of a flower blown in the wind.

"This can't be! This ability! It's Oblivion!" the Quartz said with a hiss.

It was then that Zircon noticed the Quartz had a forked tongue.

The Quartz eyes suddenly turned into slits and fangs appeared on her mouth.

"You serpentine are getting better and better at deceit," Moonstone said turning around to face the Quartz that slowly transformed into a huge white sneople.

"How did you know?!" the Sneople Quartz hissed.

"Your Quartz. I know every single gem in this court. This Quartz in particular was my most trusted commander. Her platoon went missing in a Serpentine ambush," Moonstone said.

The Serpentine gave a laugh.

"How observant. Yes my parent is that very quartz. And I will use her power to destroy you, Bane of the Sneople,"

"No, you won't," Moonstone said.

The serpentine suddenly looked down at it's own chest and realised that it had been cut too. It's body was disintegrating like the sword.

The serpentine gave an anguish howl and raced towards Moonstone. But before it could even reach her, it collapsed to the ground. Half it's body had been disintegrated.

"You hybrids are extremely hard to kill. You can't be poofed, and if you get cut, you heal almost immediately. Shatter your gem, and you somehow still survive. It's only thanks to Oblivion that we can finally end your scourge. While White gives life. Black Diamond ends it," Moonstone said.

"You filthy.." the Serpentine shouted, but was cut off, as Moonstone chopped the beast head into a thousand pieces.

All that was left was a single quartz gem.

Moonstone crouched down to it. She picked it up and gently held it in her hand.

"Farewell my sister," she said as the gem turned grey, and then pitch black before crumbling like dust in her hand and then vanish as though it had been blown away in the wind.


	27. Snakeden

"We are here," Black Pearl said, as she led the Crystal gems into a undisclosed room which had taking many underground floors to arrive in.

"This place is huge. How big is it?" Amethyst asked.

"Big enough to hide secrets that we want to hide," Black Pearl explained.

The room they had entered appeared to be like a museum of sorts. Strange ancient artefacts were held in display units all over the room. They looked ancient, and yet some looked very technological advance.

"Is this some sort of Gem tech?" Pearl asked observing a strange floating item that looked like a crystal in the shape of a huge snake scale.

"Close but not really. This belongs to our host," Black Pearl replied.

"Our host? You mean the humans?" Garnet asked.

Prof Nyx shook her head.

"Humans are too primitive to have such tech," she explained.

"Yes, and they are too primitive to even rule themselves," a sudden voice that came from the darken corner of the room said.

The gems turned in a defensive stance at the source of the voice. It didn't sound like a gem or human.

From the shadows came a tall humanoid creature that was grey in colour. Instead of a human or gem head, it had something like that of a large snake.

"What is that thing!" Pearl said pulling out her sword.

Prof Nyx walked over to the creatures side.

"How rude of you to threaten our host on our first meeting," she said.

"What do you mean host?" Garnet said questioningly.

The strange creature came into the dim light. The gems noticed that in the light, he wore a black business suit, just like the agents.

He also didn't looked like just some terrifying humanoid snake, but had something of an intelligent and elegant demeanour about him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rattler of the Serpentine. Or as the humans in beach city call us, the Sneople," he said.

"Sneople? I thought that Ronaldo kid was making thing up?" Amethyst said.

"I assure you he was not. In fact he was the most perceptive among you all," Rattler said.

"But if you are the Sneople that is it true that you actually rule the world?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes in a way. But from the Shadows. We don't rule outright. But as you can see, we have been doing it quite well. Human society has in a way advanced," he said.

"Not really. There are still wars and so many thing wrong with the world," Garnet said.

"Blame it on the species not it's rulers," Rattler said.

"Are you their leader?" Garnet asked hesitantly.

"No, no. Of course not. That would be Emperor Diamondback," Rattler said.

"Is he here?" Pearl asked.

"No. Why would he want to stay in this backwater planet. This is one of the many colonies the Sneople rule over," he explained.

He walked over to the artefacts around him. "We've been here for quite sometime. Ancient humans civilisations were ruled by us in a way for some time,"

"That can't be true? We've been on this planet thousands of years and we've never heard about your kind," Pearl said.

Ratter pointed to the artefacts around him.

"See for yourself. Our kind have always been there. Nagas, Lamias, Gorgons, Medusas, Hydras, and so on. Every earth culture has at least a small mention of us. These artefacts record the stories," he explained.

"But then how come we never met any of you when we were on earth. We were here thousands of years," Garnet said.

"Because we are wary of your kind. We can hide and reveal ourselves to anyone whom we choose. After all, your kind has been a threat to us," he said.

Garnet looked at Prof Nyx.

"But you worked with gems," she said.

"Not any gems, but Black gems. Those who were from Black Diamond's court," Rattler replied.

"Black Diamond? No such Diamond ever existed," Pearl said.

"That is what White Diamond wants you to believe," Nyx said.

"How do we know you are not some off coloured gem," Amethyst said suspiciously.

Nyx gave a deep chuckle.

"The court of black has abilities that other gems don't have. I may demonstrate them in due time but only if circumstance permits. After all I am not sure I can trust you, Crystal Gems," she said.

She paused.

"But know this. While White creates, Black returns everything back to Oblivion,"

The Crystal Gems looked uneasily at one another.

"Anyway, this isn't why you were brought here," Rattler interrupted.

"We wouldn't have revealed ourselves to you if it wasn't for the invasion happening," he said.

"You mean the Homeworld invasion?" Garnet said sombrely.

"Yes. That invasion. It's come to our attention now that it actually affects the whole world and no longer just Beach City," he said.

"Oh so you do know about the happenings in Beach City," Pearl said.

"Yes. Of course. Why do you think the military was never involved when the activities there were supposedly able to threaten the planet. We never really saw any incident worth any action," Rattler said.

"Wait. So not Lapis, Spinel, or even the Cluster ever bothered you?" Pearl said in disbelief.

Rattler shrugged.

"Yes. Believe me, we've dealt with cluster size treats in other colonies. But this one we stayed out,"

"Why?" Pearl asked.

"Because of Steven," Rattler said.

Garnet pulled down her visor.

"Why are you so interested with him," she said about to arm up.

"He is a hybrid. And not just any normal hybrid. He is a Diamond hybrid. The second of his kind," Rattler said.

"Wait second of his kind?!" Amethyst said in disbelief.

"Yes. The second Diamond Hybrid. The first is the emperor," Nyx said.

"He has so much potential. Hybrids are always much more stronger than pure gems. He defeating White in battle is a testimony to that," she added.

"Steven isn't a weapon. And you aren't going to use him as one to fight these gems," Garnet said.

"Well that is not your call," Rattler said.

Pearl pulled out her sword.

"We've fought of Diamonds. What makes you think you scare us,"

Rattler chuckled.

"I wasn't threatening you. I was stating the facts. It's not your call to decide whether Steven fights this battle or not,"

The wall behind him began to rumble, and then began to split open.

The crystal gems gasped as a glowing pink figure stepped out from behind it. He was much larger and more muscular than the gems had last seen him as.

"As Rattler explained it's mine call to make," Steven Universe said.


	28. Take Me To Your Leader

"Steven! Good stars you're okay!" Pearl gasped.

"What happened to you? Last we heard you were attacked by some people at a diner or something," Amethyst asked.

Steven didn't say anything but nodded.

Garnet looked at him.

"You've changed. And not just appearance wise," she said to Steven who was now even slightly taller than her.

Steven looked at her rather uneasily. He remained silent.

"It's okay you don't have to explain. It's never easy fighting against your own kind. Me and the rest have been there," Garnet said.

"But humans aren't like gems. They don't just go poof. They bleed, have broken bones and die," Steven replied. His voice was shaky.

"Steven whatever happened is not your fault," Pearl said.

"No it was. If I had learned to control my powers better that would not happen. I've hurt, or maybe even killed those people. They aren't like gems that can be out together," Steven replied glowing even more pink in colour.

"You could just revived them. They might thank you for your gift of immortality," Dr Nyx suddenly voiced out.

All eyes turned to her.

"This is none of your concern," Pearl said with a scowl.

"But it is. Outside beach city, it becomes sort of our problem," Dr Nyx said.

"Well in that case you handle it yourselves. Don't get Steven involved," Pearl growled.

"No, she is right. This is my fault that the White Gems are attacking. I'm not sure why, but their midt he a reason why the Diamonds suddenly want to attack earth. Maybe if I surrender they will leave earth," Steven said.

"No!" all the crystal gems said in unison.

Steven shook his head. "You can't stop me,"

"Actually I concur with the rest. It would be most unwise of you to hand yourself in. Diamond or no Diamond, the White Court hate organic life. They probably razed earth to the ground even if you did surrender to them. They done that before. Many times over to other serpentine colonies," Dr Nyx said.

"So what are you suggesting?" Steven asked.

"Your cooperation. An alliance of sorts between your gems and the gov forces. To go up against the White Court and their fanatical leaders a strength of a Diamond is needed. And if the Diamonds are really behind the invasion order even more so," Dr Nyx said grimly.

"I find it hard to believe the Diamonds may be involved. Maybe White perhaps but we haven't been able to contact homeworld. Signals have been jammed and even the teleportation pads are not working too," Garnet said.

"The White Court have some sort of tech we don't know of," Pearl explained.

Dr Nyx shrugged.

"Or it could be the Diamonds refusing contact," she said.

Everyone gave her uneasy looks.

"It might be a fact. And in such events an alliance between too Diamond hybrids would ensure victory," Dr Nyx continued.

"Waht do you mean two Diamond hybrids," Steven said looking shocked.

"You and Emperor Diamondback of course," Dr Nyx said.

"Wait how is he a hybrid Diamond?"

"He is the son of Black Diamond," Dr Nyx replied.

"What? There is another like me?" Steven said

"Yes. And unlike you, he has mastered his full hybrid potential. He would be the most suitable to teach you how to wield your power. Even the monster form," Dr Nyx said.

Amethyst looked nervously at Steven.

"I don't no Steven. I have a bad feeling about this,"

"Yes. Let's think about this," Garnet said.

Steven sighed.

"Sorry guys, but the more we delay the more people aren't going to get hurt. The court of white are not like other gems," he said.

Then he looked up directly to Dr Nyx.

"Alright Nyx, I can't believe I am saying this, but take me to your leader,"


	29. Lapis Lazuli

"I can't believe that you would be going to work with the Serpentine. We know nothing about them. For what we know it could be a trap," Lapis argued.

"Well we have to take a risk. We need their help if we are to defeat the White Court," Steven explained.

"Have you tried contacting the Diamonds? They must have an explanation for this outrage," Bismuth said.

"I tried. But communications have been jammed. I can't even seemed to get Connie," Steven

He slammed the table with his fist hard. His hand glowing pink.

"If anything happens to her, I'll shatter Moonstone," he said.

"Calm down Steven. I'm sure she's fine. They are probable jamming signals all over the place," Bismuth said.

"I've tried every other type of communication channels. The White Court knew what they were doing. Seems like they have some sort of highly advance blocking technology," Peridot explained.

She patted Steven on the back.

"So I'm sure Connie is safe. Communications just probably got cut off that's all," Peridot explained.

Steven shook his head angrily.

"For the Diamonds sake I hope so," he said, glowing even more pink.

"That's why Diamondback is our only option now. We have to meet him," Steven said.

"Yes. But the Serpentine's terms are rather strange don't you think? I mean they just one you and one other gem to accompany you. Only one," Bismuth said.

"And the place where we are meeting will be some underwater hideout. In the middle of the Bermuda Triangle! It has to be some sort of trap," Peridot said raising her voice panic.

"Yes. There is the possibility. That's why the most useful gem in this situation would be you," Steven said turning to Lapis.

Lapis nodded.

"You know I would follow you to the centre of the earth if it meant I could help you," she said.

"But," she said slightly shivering.

"But I couldn't bear the thought of being imprison in any case. If it really is a trap, I'll rather be shattered than be captured," she said.

Bismuth gave her an encouraging pat.

"Relax. Your in your element. There will be water all around. Nobody can beat you there," she said.

"Yes. Probably, but the meeting area is at the bottom of the sea. The bottom. I don't have much fond memories there," Lapis said shaking.

"Don't worry I won't let anythkng happen to you. With my powers and yours and sure we can beat whatever the Serpentine might have for us," Steven said.

Lapis nodded.

"Worse case we fuse," he said.

Lapis gave a rare smile.

"That's something I strangely would look forward too," she said.

There was a knock on the metal door of Bismuth's forge.

Bismuth opened it to see Garnet standing outside.

"Are you two prepared? The agents are here to bring you to Diamondback's base," she said.

Steven looked to Lapis who looked back at him and nodded.

"Yeah we are ready,"

Back in Area 51 professor Nyx approached a huge black diamond shaped device that standing in the middle of a room.

It glowed a strange black light that seemed to darken the already lightless room.

Suddenly a figure that was shrouded in almost impenetrable darkness saved for the two white almost colourless eyes appeared from a projection that came out of the drive. It appeared to be a hologram of sorts.

"I believe that it is all according to plan Prof Nux?" a voice so strangely distorted that it sounded like an underwater gargle mixed with the growl of a ferocious lion said.

"Yes your Serpentine Diamondness. Steven has agreed to come to the Bermuda Base," she said.

"Good. And the gem coming with him, is it the Lapis?" he said.

Nyx nodded.

"Aa you wanted," she said.

"Excellent," the voice said echoing around the chamber like accompanying the darkness.

"May I ask a question? Not to be rude, but why the interest with the Lapis," Nyx said.

The figures eyes looked amusingly at Nyx.

"For persuasion purposes," he said.

"You want to use her as some kind of hostage?" she said confused.

"No, no of course not. But she may be able to create a sort of empathy between me and Steven," the figure hissed.

"I see. Based on our records, she too had a condition much similar to my Lieges," Nyx said.

"Perceptive as always Nyx," the figure said, than turned around.

On its back was a perfectly cut black Dimond gem. Even in the dakenss it radiated a powerful black light. The only flaw in it, was a single crack that started from the tip of the diamond to the middle, looking like a yawning chasm in the midst of shinign glaciers.

"Steven's powers may well be the answer to me regaining my full power. The power I never fully had not thanks to White Diamond and her court's fusion attacked on my mother. Born with a crack gem. The great Diamondback. But soon made whole again to Wield the power of the Black Diamond," the figure said with a cackle.


	30. Nagamani

Area 51

Connie has never really known her aunt. The only time they did meet was when she was a baby. And she could only know through the pictures she had seen from her family photo album. And now out of the blue, here she was coming for a visit out of nowhere and whisking her off, to a place thought to be nonexistent or the figments of ROnaldo Fryman's imagination.

"Area 51. I would never imagined my own aunt working here," Connie exclaimed as they entered into her office. Although half of her was excited, another half was rather disappointed. It looked like any other government building, just with a couple more soldiers. Or maybe it was because her Aunt had brought her through a more visitor friendly way, she thought to herself.

As Connie entered the room which was her Aunt's office, she noticed that there were all sorts of old looking pictures and even artefacts. From the looked of it they seemed to be thousand of years old. Connie knew enough history to know that these artifices and pictures were from different civilisations. Greek, Egyptian, Mesopotamia and even from Places like Srivijaya and Hindu Kush. All had one thing in common though, they showed a woman of sorts and also lots of strange snake like creatures.

"You sure seem to be interest a lot in myths," Connie said with a nervous laugh.

"Dear child, these aren't myths. They are as real as the gem race. This is history. Our family history,"

Connie looked at her in surprise.

"Our family history?" she said.

Her aunt nodded.

"I think it's time to tell you a bit about our family history. The Nagamani family," her aunt said.

"Oh this should be interesting. Mom. Ever told me about her side of the family," Connie replied.

"Of course she didn't. She wanted to grow up normal, unlike the rest of us who are dedicated to the world hidden from the blind masses. The normal people as you call it," her aunt said.

"You mean the world of the gems and other aliens?" Connie said.

Srikali nodded.

"Didn't you find it strange that she could accept all the strange things that happen without ever freaking out like a average human. She had dinner with the Crystal gem fusion, treated mutant gem clusters in hospitals, and even go through gem invasion after invasions without ever thinking of moving.," Srikali said.

"I thought since everyone else accepted it, she did too. You mean she is use to these things." Connie said rubbing her chin.

"My sister has seen much more. And knowns much more. Where do you think she met your father? This Agency. Right here," Srikali said.

"What! That can't be true," Connie said.

Srikali nodded.

"Ask them yourselves. It Is of no coincidence you became Steven's human guardian. Protecting him and training with a Pearl," Srikali said.

"Your mother may have feigned ignorance but she was very against you picking up the sword. She did give pretty good excuses too of why you shouldn't have done so. But after seeing your battle prow was she gave in. I remember that incident very well, after all she came to meet late at night to tell me the entire story. It was then that I knew you'd couldn't escape your destiny," Srikali said.

Connie looked excitedly at Srikali.

"You mean my destiny with Steven?"

Srikali shook her head.

"Sadly no. You are of the Nagamani family. We have served the Serpentine as guardians ever since they arrived. In fact your destiny may see you at odds either with Steven or us," she said.

Connie stepped back from her aunt like she was a venomous cobra ready to strike.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, simply the Serpentine are Mortal enemies of the gems. As you can see for yourself how the court of white hunted the, down till this planet. Sooner or later you will have to choose a side," her aunt said.

Connie shook her head.

"No I don't believe this one bit,"

She stared at the artefacts and murals on the walls. Then it dawn to her, they were of warrior maidens, fighting with the snake creatures and destroying enemies that had gemstones in them. Bits and pieces of gems were seen strewn on the ground, but no bodies were shown. They were gem soldiers. And the Nagamani Clan were gem destroyers!


	31. Chapter 31

The journey to the docks which supposedly held the secret submarine that would bring Steven and Lapis to Diamondback's lair had come to a halt. The reason was something even the agents had not expected. Because there at the road leading to the dock, was swarming with white gem soldiers.

"How could this have happened?" Lapis said looking very worried at Steven.

Steven shrugged. "I'm as surprised as you are,"

Dr Nyx however looked around her suspiciously. "There could be a traitor in our ranks" she said.

"Impossible. General Moonstone hates Serpentine. She would kill them on sight," an agent said.

"Not serpentine. But a human traitor," she said.

The agents looked uneasily at Steven.

"I said human not half diamond. Some of the human agents in the agency," she explained impatiently.

"Why would humans want to work with the white gems? They re attacking our planet?" Steven said.

"Well, perhaps they think General Moonstone might win? And are beginning to show their true cowardly colours," Nyx said with a grimace.

They stood not far off from the White Gems who waited along the road as they were ready to strike

"Should we engage?" an agent said.

"No, not at this time. We don't want to make the White gems aware of our movements," she said.

"Maybe I'll try talk with them?" Steven said.

"Talk with them? These gems aren't your naive Homeworld variety. Homeworld gems never think for themselves so they were always easily swayed. White gems have an always been thinking for themselves. Adapting as they fought the Serpentine. If you think your Jasper was bad, you haven't seen anything yet," Nyx explained.

"I got through even Lapis. I'm sure I can get through to them," Steven replied.

Lapis cheeks turned a darker shade of blue.

"Yeah. Give Steven a try," she said.

"Alright, let me explain it to you direclty. White gems hate anything organic," Nyx explained.

"Why is that?" Steven asked.

"Because the same tactics of persuasion and affection you showed on the Homeworld gems have been done before on the White Court by the Serpentine?" she said.

"And it didn't work?" Steven said.

"It did. But Serpentine unlike you don't use emotion to make friends. They use things like attachment and trust to gain an advantage in war," Nyx replied.

Steven eyes widen.

"I'm I really on the right side of this war?" he said.

Nyx eyed him calmly.

"You are on the side of Earth. Serpentine rule this planet behind the scenes so if you want to save your planet that is the only choice you have," she said.

Lapis looked at Steven, and shook her head.

"This is beginning to feel like the gem war all again. You can't really trust anybody," she said.

Steven stood up.

"What are you doing?!" Nyx hissed.

"Doing what I do best. Make friends," he said.

Lapis stood beside him.

"I'll go too," she said.

"You clods! You'll be captured," she said.

Steven smiled.

"It's alright. This isn't the first time," he said.

"Yeah, I've been through worse. Thousands of years worse," Lapis replied.

Before Nyx could say anything, the duo calmly walked into the open.

All the white gems weapons were trained on them.

"We come in peace," he said raising his hands in surrender.

Steven never heard their reply as the last thing he remembered was being knocked out by multiple beams of light fired at him from the White gems.


	32. Chapter 32

Steven shook his groggy head, as he opened his eyes.

"What had just happened?" he thought to himself.

He then realised that he was in a sort of cell. Like the one on Jasper's ship. But this one was pure white and unlike the one on Jasper's ship this had no bars. Instead it appeared to be a sort of glass wall.

He went over and touched it. It was solid like the glass at an exhibit. Not like the bars of pure energy that was on Jasper's cell.

"I'll gotta break out," he said.

Raising his fist he struck the glass dome wall hard.

"Bzzzzztttt!" the wall did not give way but shocked him back with a force so hard he crashed back into the wall behind him.

"Ugggghhh," he groaned, never been in so much physical pain his whole life.

He tried to get up but realised he couldn't.

"I wouldn't move too much if I was you," a voice said from outside his cell.

White Zircon stepped into sight.

"Unlike Homeworld, our cells are build to contain not just gems but organics. Even organic hybrids like yourself," she said.

She tapped the glass wall.

"This cell also interfered with your hybrid healing ability. It took years of research and breakouts by Serpentine hybrids to get it right. Just so you know, you are dealing with gems who are well versed with gem organic hybrids," she said.

Steven gave a grimaced.

"I guess your my attorney huh?"

"Something like that. But it will be a military court, with the General as judge. She can be very stubborn in her opinions," she said.

Steven shrugged.

"I've convinced stubborn Diamonds before," he said.

"True. This is a case I do hope to win. For all our sake," she said.

"Yeah, for all our sakes," a very familiar voice squeaked out behind her.

"Peridot?" Steven said his eyes widening.

The Peridot that come from behind, blinked at him blankly.

"I think you must have mistaken me for another cut," she said.

"Yeah," Steven said realising this Peridot was not dressed like Peridot. But her gem was exactly at the same place as Peridot's one was.

"This is my temporary assitant," Zircon said.

Steven nodded.

"May I call you something else besides Peridot? Cause my friend is Peridot?" he said.

"Peridot Cut X03 then?" she replied.

"No something simpler," he said.

"Peridot 2? Peridot Peridot?" she said.

"Peri Peri... Just like the chicken sauce" Steven said and suddenly chuckled.

Zircon and Peridot both looked at each other.

Zircon shrugged.

"Anything for you to identify her better,"

The green Peridot gave Steven a salute.

"Peri Peri reporting to assist Steven them," she said.

Steven slowly stood up and laughed. It ached all over.

"Nice to meet you too Peri Peri," he said.

"Oh boy, when I tell Lapis about this," he said.

Then he paused.

"Where is Lapis?!" he said.

Zircon's face darkened.

"She is recovering. She had been poof, after being hit multiple times from the gem blasters. But she did put up a fight. When she does recover however, Moonstone has plans to personally interrogate her,"Zircon said.

"Wait we can let that happen! I promised her that she would not go through what had past in the gem one," he said.

"You've got to help her. She's been through a lot," he said.

Zircon nodded.

"Yes, she has a lot of what you humans say, PTSD trauma," she said.

"Did she tell you that?" Steven said.

"No, it was information from a memory extractor," she said uneasily.

"What is that?" Steven said his face darkening.

"A very unpleasant process where they extract a gems memories from their gem form. It's like a thousand shocks all at once," Peri Peri suddenly blurted out.

She clasped her hand on her mouth as Zircon stared at her wide eyed.

"I know. I've been through it," she muttered.

"No! You can't do that. You've seen what she's been through!" Steven said slamming himself on the screen.

He flew back again back into the wall and then blacked out.


	33. Chapter 33

Lapis gave a loud groan as she opened her eyes. She expected to see herself surrounded by those horrible White Gems that had put her in some sort of device not so different from the mirror she had been trapped in.

But instead a familiar face came to her sight.

"Peridot?" she said.

The little green gem green at her uneasily.

"Oh Peridot! I had the worse nightmare ever. Earth was invaded by some nasty White Gems, and me and Steven were caught by them. It was like Gem War two," she said wiping her eyes.

She gave the Peridot a hug, then quickly let go.

"Wait a minute, where are we?" Lapis said suddenly realising her surroundings. She looked around and realised she was in some sort of medical room. At the corner of the room stood a White Zircon with folded arms. Behind her was a group of White Jaspers that stood in attention.

"A white gem! This isn't a dream Peridot! They got you too!" she said. She tried to muster her powers but realised that the room was devoid of any type of water.

"You've got to calm down Lapis. She's here to help us," the Peridot said.

"What do you mean?" Lapis asked.

"She's like your defence attorney. Your's and Steven's," she said.

Lapis looked at Peridot.

"Mine and Steven's?" she said in confusion. She looked at the Peridot again.

"What's with your old oufit?" she said.

"Well errrr, how do I explain?" Peri Peri said nervously.

"Your an imposter!" Lapis said suddenly trying to make a grab at Peri Peri.

The Jaspers pulled out their weapons but the Zircon stepped in.

"Alright let's not get violent or anything. This is Peri Peri. Not Peridot. And Steven sent us to help you," she said.

"Steven?! Is he alright?!"

"He's kind of recovering too," Zircon said.

"If you hurt him, I'lll," Lapis said threateningly showing Zircon a fist. The Jaspers stepped forward, weapons drawn but Zircon waved them away.

"Don't worry. He will meet us shortly.

"What about the others with us," Lapis asked.

"What others? You were the only two we found," Zircon said.

"Oh, that figures," Lapis said wit a frown.


End file.
